Business Intern
by Side1ways
Summary: AU Story: When Carlos begins his internship at Auradon's biggest Tech company, he didn't expect his life to change so dramatically both for the better and the worse. Will Carlos survive the internship, especially when he falls in love with his boss.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to AuraTech

**Ok, so here is the first chapter of the AU story for you to have a read of. This is inspired by BenLosKoGanCraze's Teaching Assistant, so check that you if you haven't already. Let me know what you think :D**

* * *

 **Monday-10:00am- Carlos POV:**  
I'm Carlos De Vil, a 17 year old teenager, and today was the first day of my new internship at the biggest tech company in Auradon, AuraTech, known for its massive production of phones, tablets, and any technology that is about. I got very lucky and was able to win this opportunity, allowing me to pursue my dreams of developing and programming tech. The company itself is owned by Belle and Beast, two of the six 'Fabled' as they are known.

The other Fabled include Maleficent, who runs the biggest pharmaceutical company, producing and researching new medicines and cures. Everything she made was infused with a little bit of magic, so the healing process was shortened significantly. The Good Queen, who rules the neighbouring kingdom, Auradon's biggest trading partner. Jafar, who runs the largest supermarket chain, selling everything and anything anyone would need and finally my mother, Cruella De Vil, who runs the largest fashion empire. However, when entering the competition, I wanted to show what I could do, so I used a different last name. Whether that would bite me in the ass or not, we will find about.

Anyway, the first day of my internship was beginning, as I walked into the massive, looming office building, which must have been at least 50 floors high. From what I could tell, each floor had a different purpose, some being used for design, some for management and some for programming to name a few. Anyway, I approached the desk, readying myself for the day ahead.

"How many I help you?" the receptionist asked, not even looking up from her computer screen. She was the typical receptionist, with long, dark hair, and wearing a pair of glasses.

"Um H-Hi. I'm Carlos. I won the internship" I said, stuttering slightly as I did so. I'd always been nervous in social situations, due to my experiences at secondary school. Suffice to say they didn't help my self-confidence. She glanced up from the screen, staring at me as she did so.

"Oh, yeah. Ben told me about that. It must be really exciting for you" she said, shuffling some files about, and grabbing one with my name on. "Here this is for you. It's got all the information in about what you will be doing over the 5 weeks. By the looks of it, you will be spending a week in each faculty, Management, R&D, Programming, Design and finally Manufacturing. That way you will get a chance to experience everything." She said, getting my from behind the desk, handing me the file, and making her way over to the lift, gesturing me to follow.

I awkwardly followed, and she pressed the button for the top floor. _'God, this is going to be a long lift ride_ ' I thought to myself, seeing number 55 light up as the lift began to move. "So, where are you from?" she asked, trying to make conversation, something I didn't want. I was more than happy to stand in silence the entire time, but apparently she wasn't.

"Um, I've just finished at Aura High" I said, trying to sound interesting.

"Really, I thought you were only 17" she said, obviously she had been reading up on me.

"Yeah, I managed to skip a year" I said, trying not to sound too smug.

"God, so you must be smart" she replied, and I just chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess" was all I could say.

"So, why'd you apply for this?" she asked, still trying digging into my past.

"I've always liked technology, and programming, so I thought it would be good. I want to do something like this in the future" I replied, sounding like every teenage boy ever.

"Well, I'm sure Ben will be impressed" she said, as the lift came to a stop, signalling we were here.

"Who's Ben?" I asked, as the doors opened, sending me into a euphoric state. Stood there was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His light brown hair flowed over his forehead, his emerald eyes glistened in the sunlight, and his shirt perfectly outline his sculpted body. I was snapped out of my trance when he spoke up.

"I am" was all he said, as I shook my head regaining some small portion of my brain. I gave him a confused look, and he chuckled. "I'm Ben" he repeated, and I clicked.

"Oh, right. Sorry" I replied, finally stepping out of the lift and onto the. There was technology everywhere, with screens outlining the walls, each playing a different TV show, on mute of course. Computers lined the middle of room, each in its own open space. There were sofas scattered in one of the corners, along with a ping pong and football tables, allowing for recreational activity. The room was painting a bright white, with different vibrant colours running through it, reds and yellows following different patterns. "Wow, I did not expect this" I said, now fully walking around the office, exploring every inch of it. I could see Ben and the receptionist conferring about something, before she made her way back down the lift.

"Carlos, would you follow me" he said, leading me into a secluded office at the back of the room. I say secluded, but the whole room was made of glass, allowing anyone to see in and out. He walked behind the desk, motioning me to sit in the chair in front of him, and I couldn't help but stare. "Carlos, hello?" I heard him question, snapping me back out of the trance.

"Yeah, sorry. I started to day dream" I replied, and instantly blushed as I did so. I heard him chuckle, before he began to speak.

"So, you're my new intern?" he began, and I nodded. "I have to say, I was pretty impressed by your app, it was definitely unique, and I had been looking forward to meeting the man behind it. Tell me, what gave you the idea?" he asked, and I blushed a slightly deeper shade. I'd designed an app that allowed people to send pictures to each other, as well as text on top of it. 'Snapstagram' what my awkward name for it, as I couldn't think of anything else.

"Well, it started as a way for my friends and me to talk to each other. It started off small, with only a few of us on the network, but when I heard about this opportunity, I knew other people might like to use it." I confessed, now staring down at the floor, and twiddling with my thumbs. This felt like a very awkward interview, one I did not sign up for.

"That's pretty cool. You do know that the company owns it now though right?" he said, and my head snapped up to him. I wasn't bothered about making money off it, but I at least wanted the credit.

"Wait what?" I said, and he broke into laughter.

"I'm joking. But we can help you make it public if you want?" he said, and I blushed deeper. ' _My product, out for everyone to use, that's incredible.'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, that would be nice" I confessed, and he smiled back. I saw him typing on his keyboard, and before long, he spun his screen around to me, handing me the mouse.

"Do the honours" he said, the screen showing the launcher that would place the app online. I clicked it, and he spoke up once again. "Congrats. You are now the proud inventor and owner of Snapstagram. As a gesture, the company had decided to subsidise the app, allowing it be used for free. We will also maintain it for you, updating it regularly" he said, smiling at me. I got all awkward, and stared back at the floor, but with the largest smile on my face.

He was quick to speak up again. "Now, onto the real business" he said, causing me to look at him once again. This time I focused on those eyes those deep, emerald eyes. "Carlos?" he said again, as I realised I was awkwardly staring at him, and he started to get uncomfortable. "Are you ok? You keep staring at me. If I didn't know any better I'd say…" he began, but I was quick to interrupt.

"I'm gay ok?" I kinda snapped back at him, causing him to jump slightly in his seat.

"I was gonna say that I would think you'd fancy me" he continued, with me now avoiding all eye contact, and pulling on the sleeve of my shirt in nerves. This was never a good situation for me to be in, as it never ended well.

"So, what happens now? I should just go" I said, grabbing my bag, and getting up from the seat.

"Why are you going? You haven't done anything wrong" he said, getting up from his desk, and walking over to me.

"Wait, you don't hate me?" I replied, turning towards him, but still awkwardly staring at the floor.

"Why would I hate you? If anything, I admire you for being so brave." He replied, as he motioned me to sit back down. "And besides, if I hated you, I'd have to hate myself" he joked, taking his seat.

"Wait, are you?" I said, not wanting to use a specific word, as I didn't want to offend him.

"Well, I'm Bi. But we do have loads of LGBTQ+ workers here" he said, motioning to the workforce. I smiled, placing my hand onto the desk, trying to relax myself. He placed his hand on top of mine, and I suddenly got a rush throughout my body. It was nothing I had ever experienced before. He hands were so soft, and his touch made me feel almost safe and protected. "You're not alone here Carlos. Don't be afraid to be yourself" he said, giving me the warmest smile, causing me to melt inside.

"Anyway, back onto business. So this first week will be in management. Basically, you'll be spending the week with me, seeing how the business is run and attending some of the meeting with the board, reviewing our performance blah blah blah. You know, the dull stuff" he joked, causing me to slightly relax. "Next week, you'll be down in R&D with Lonnie. She's the company's innovative director. Any new product that comes out the company, she has had some input into, focusing on what the company wants. She's the reason we created the AuraBox. Third week is with Jane. She's our creative director. Any product Lonnie comes up with, Jane designs. She's why our phones only have the one button. After that it's programming with Doug. He's the one that writes the programming for our devices, as well as our new programs. He's the one that will be looking after your app. And your final week will be with Chad in manufacturing. That will give you the chance to see how all the products are build and put together. As well as seeing the inner workings of our products." Ben finally finished, me following what he said on my time table.

"Any questions?" he said, before taking a sip of water from his cup. I just shook my head, excited to begin. "Ok, now first. I want a cup of coffee. Two sugars please" he said, turning to his computer, and starting to work. I just looked at him, hoping he was joking, but he wasn't. "Hurry up. God, you're not making a very good start" he said, looking up at me. I just sighed, as I got from the desk, making my way out of his office. "Carlos, I'm only joking" he then said, bursting into a fit of laughter. I just looked at him, with a pout, causing his laughter to calm a little. "Aww, don't give me a pouty face, give me a happy face" he joked, ushering me over to the desk.

"God, you just like to tease me don't you" I replied, still unsure on his intentions.

"It's because you look so cute when you're shocked" he replied, still chuckling to himself, before realising what he had said.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**  
 _'Oh God, what have I just said'_ I thought to myself, after calling Carlos cute. I blushed slightly, before trying to quickly change the conversation. "So, we have a meeting at 11:30 with the board, taking about our current stock prices and what not. You don't have to attend it if you don't want to" I said, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"No no. I'd like to, that's why I applied for the internship" he replied, and I was both happy and disappointed. For some reason, I felt some connection to Carlos, though it couldn't quite place it. When I touched his hand, I got a sudden rush, almost euphoric. Something said that I should protect him, and keep him safe. But I also didn't want to spend time with him. The more I did, the more our connection grew, and I couldn't risk losing control. I mean, he was an intern, and only 17 years old.

"Ok, well that'll last for about an hour long" I replied, looking back at him once again. "After that, I'll take you on a tour of the building, showing you were you'll be over the coming weeks. We'll finally get some lunch, and then you can help me with some work" I finally finished, with him looking so excited.

"That sounds great!" he said, obviously not expecting how tedious the meeting would be.

The meeting finished at 13:00, running a little later than it should have, and I could see Carlos' face throughout the entire thing. He started off looking really interested in the meeting, making notes about the different products, their sale prices, and the income they were generating. The board then asked about any new products, and I told them about Carlos' app, explaining what it was, and how it worked. They seemed impressed, and this made Carlos smile like nothing before. ' _God, it was such a cute smile as well, fully showing off the dimples he had. No, stop it'_ I thought, trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

By this point, 45 minutes had passed, so the meeting still had 45 minutes to go, although at the time we didn't know that. The board started to talk about our competitors, and the work they were completing, basically accusing them of copying us, and Carlos tried to stay interested, but quickly zoned out. By the looks of it, he started to day dream, staring at me from across the table. I winked at him, causing him to snap out of his trance, as he blushed, and started to doodle in his notebook, obviously uninterested about the meeting. The pair of us were the first to leave, with me excusing us, staying we were late for something. What, I can't remember, but I needed an excuse. "You enjoy that?" I joked, leading him towards the lift. He just chuckled back

"Maybe I should have taken your offer". We stepped in, and I pressed the button for B1, causing Carlos to give me a funny look.

"Where does that go?" he asked, checking himself out in the mirror as he did so.

"God, vain much?" I replied, chuckling as he fixed his hair and straightened his shirt, "And, you'll see in a minute" I said, as the lift began to move. We travelled down the building, passing the bottom floor, and as we did so, the lift shaft became glass. I heard Carlos gasp, as the Manufacturing floor became visible through the shaft, showing all of the machines and equipment in use. "So, our first stop is Manufacturing. This is where all of the products are built, and shipped away" I said, as Carlos pressed his face against the glass.

"This place is incredible" he replied, as the lift came to a stop. We walked out onto the upper level, which had an overview of the work floor, and also contained Chad's office, the first person to visit on our tour.

* * *

 **Carlos POV:**  
I followed Ben to the office, where we were met by a rather buff, blond haired guy, who was sat behind his desk Chad, I think his name was. As soon as we walked in, he jumped up. "Sir, I didn't realise there was an inspection today" he said, straightening himself out. Ben was first to break into laughter, followed By Chad in front of us. They fist pumped, before pulling each other into a bro hug. _'God, this is weird'_ I thought to myself, as I awkwardly stood next to Ben, staring at the workshop. "Who's the Kid" I heard him say, causing me to look at him, blushing deeply as I did so. I felt Ben nudge me, and I knew I was all alone with this.

"I-I'm C-Carlos. I w-won the in-internship" I stuttered, trying to sound as confident as possible, but failing massively.

"Oh, that's so cool! Nice one" he exclaimed, placing his fist out for a fist bump. I awkwardly fist bumped him, trying to act like I was cool, but it didn't go very well.

"So, you're with me in the last week." Chad began, leading the way down onto the factory floor. "As you can probably tell, this is Manufacturing, where everything is built and produced. As you can see, most of the factory floor is filled with machines, completing different tasks for us" he continued, leading us through a maze of different machines. Some were welding parts into the cases, others screwing parts of laptops together. "However, our work hasn't been completely outsourced. We stick around, monitoring the progress of the machines, as well as adding the finishing touches. The staff give the tech a quick test before it passes through those door" he finished, pointing towards some large doors on the far side of the room. "Any questions?" he asked, as my jaw continued to drop every time we walked through a new section, seeing a new machine at work.

"Wow" was all I could say, causing Ben and Chad to chuckle.

"This is the least glamorous part of the building, so you're easily impressed" Chad joked, but I was quick to respond.

"It's not the aesthetic of the place that interests me, but more the programming that has gone into it. Getting all these machines to work in sync with one another, in perfect harmony. That's wow" I replied, staring down at a row of machines, each completing their tasks.

"It's pretty amazing, that's for sure" Ben said, draping his arm over my shoulder. "Come on, let's head to our next stop" he said, leading me back towards the lift.

"I'll see you in a few weeks" I heard Chad shout, as he headed back up the stairs to his office.

We got back into the lift, and Ben pressed the button for floor 25. "Where to now" I asked, and he chuckled.

"I'm not going to tell you where we're going. You're just gonna have to wait" he responded, and I pouted slightly. "Carlos. Don't give me that face, give me a happy face" he said once again, and I continued to pout. "I'm your boss now. You should probably do what I say" he then said.

"God, power crazy much" I said back to him, giving him a fake smile. He just laughed,

"Yeah, I am power crazy, and what?" he joked, causing me to join him in laughter. "We're here now anyway" he said, the doors opening to the most pristine white lab I had ever seen. Similar to Manufacturing, there were different types of machines, some I recognised at 3D printers, and some I didn't recognise at all. Computers lined the wall, each showing a different screen. Some were streaming with code, while others were showing some new models, and designs.

"Oh Hey" I heard a female voice say, and I turned to see someone walking towards us. "Ben, I didn't realise you'd be down today" she began, pulling him into a big hug. _'God, everyone's extra friendly here'_ I thought, the girl pulling back out of the hug.

"Carlos, this is Lonnie. She's in charge of the R&D Labs." Ben said, as Lonnie extended her hand for a handshake.

"Oh, so you're the kid that won the internship. I have to say, that app was really neat" she said, motioning us to follow her. "So, this is R&D. We basically dream up any new invention, and see if it's plausible. We're the reason the AuraBox was created" she said, showing us some of the computer screens. "At the moment, we are looking at the version of the APhones and APads, trying to make them faster, sleeker etc." She said, loading up her plans.

"If you have any suggestions, we'd love to hear them" Ben chimed in, and I was quick to take up the offer.

"What a-about an s-smart watch. One that could connect to the phone, and take calls and that" I said, with a tremendous about of nervousness in my voice.

"Carlos, that's genius" Ben exclaimed, whilst Lonnie wrote down the idea.

"It could monitor heart rate, and be used for exercise as well" Lonnie added, and I nodded.

"Well, we better let you get on. Carlos will be down next week, so he may be able to help you" Ben said, leading us back to the lift.

"Catch you then" Lonnie said, making notes about what I had said.

Floor 40 was our next stop, and Ben couldn't stop talking about my new idea. "Carlos that watch is absolutely genius" he began, and I blushed.

"It's nothing. Just a little idea I had" I said, trying to sound modest.

"Carlos, give yourself some credit! No one else thought of that idea. Yet another product that's to you" he said, pulling me into a hug. It felt so warm, so soft, and I felt so safe.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that Chapter. So basically, AuraTech is apple because I'm unoriginal, and 'Snapstagram' is a family joke so I thought it would be funny to name the app that. Sorry if this isn't the best start, but let me know if you want this or Forever a King to continue on Thursday :)**


	2. Chapter 2: 'Overlooked'

**Hi guys and welcome back to Chapter 2 of Business Intern. So thank you so much for the support on the last chapter, and let's get on with this!**

* * *

Ben's POV:  
With Carlos in my arms, I felt so content and happy. "Be proud of yourself Carlos. You're finally living your dream" I finished, and I could feel him blushing into my chest. This felt so right, so natural, and I didn't want it to stop. That was until the doors opened on the 40th floor. The dinging sound made us both jump a little, causing us to separate from our hug. I brushed my shirt down, trying to remove the creases from it, as I led him out onto the floor.

Again, his jaw dropped by the room. This time, it was similar to the management office, with white, red and yellow being the main colours, but the room was filled with more computers, and less recreational space. There were small products whizzing about the floor, obviously one of the newer product Lonnie had designed. Carlos took the lead, walking around the floor, exploring every inch that he could. "Welcome to Programming" I said, finally catching up to him, still with a look of awe on his face. "Where Doug?" I asked one of the employees, and I heard him shout"Coming."

I saw a small robot rush across the carpet, with Doug following closely behind it. We stepped out into an open space to see Doug dive onto one of the beanbags, as he grabbed the robot stopping it from moving. "Sorry, one of the guys decided it was funny to toy with the program" he said, pulling himself of the beanbag, and pushing his glasses further onto his face.

"Doug, this is Carlos" I said, nudging Carlos as I did so, hoping he would speak up.

"I-I um, w-won the in-internship" Carlos said, with a rather awkward and nervous tone.

Doug was quick to respond. "Oh yeah, that sick app. I have to tell you dude, that programming was pretty complex. You obviously knew what you were doing. I mean, not allowing people to screenshot without a message was cool" he said, and I could see Carlos blush.

"It was nothing, really" Carlos replied, as I saw his nervousness get the better of him.

"Anyway, what was that about Doug?" I asked, trying to remove Carlos from the topic of conversation. He obviously didn't like to talk about himself, and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Oh, it's one of the new products Lonnie sent up. It's supposed to be an automatic hoover, but one of the guys decided it would be funny for it to go on a rampage. I'll sort it out don't worry" he replied, holding the device in his hands. "Anyway, you will be spending your fourth week with me, and I'll be showing you how we've coded some of our programmes, as well as how we coded our operating system" Doug continued, and I saw Carlos' face light up.

"You mean, I get to toy with the code of ATOS?" he said, giddy about the opportunity.

"Of course. Who's gonna else would design the section for the watch?" Doug replied, and Carlos' smile grew even more.

"I get to design the operating system for the watch? Thank you so much" he exclaiming, trying to stop himself from jumping in excitement.

"It's nothing honestly. You've earned this Carlos" I chimed in, placing my hand onto his shoulder. "Now come on, we have one more stop" I said, heading back towards the lift. He followed me in, and I pressed the button for the 50th floor before I spoke up. "So, programming hey?" was all I said, and I saw him blush.

"I know it's a little nerdy, but I've always looked that kinda stuff" he replied, and I just chuckled.

"I wouldn't have you any other way" I said, then quickly realising what I had said once again, and blushing deeply. He just giggled as the lift arrived on floor 50.

This floor was different to all of the others. While it followed the same colour schemes, the patterns the colours followed where more abstract. Carlos gasped once again, walking onto the floor, and exploring every inch of it. This was definitely the most relaxed, and chilled floor in the building, with some chairs hanging from the ceiling, each desk overlooking the city, providing a beautiful view. "Wow" was all he could sat once again.

"That's design for you" I replied, taking a seat in one of the hammocks hanging from the ceiling. I could hear someone spraying a can, followed by some shuffling, and I knew it was Jane, working away at some art work. I made my way over to her, and made a slight joke. "I think you've missed a spot" I said, causing her to jump out of her skin. She pulled an earphone from her ear, and turned to face me.

"Ben, I had no clue you were visiting today!" she said, as Carlos approached my side.

"Yeah, I'm just giving Carlos a tour" I said, nudging him as I did so.

"Yeah, I won the internship" he stated, and her face lit up.

"Oh wow. I have to admit, even I was impressed with that UI. It was simple, yet beautiful, and those filters!" Jane gushed, causing Carlos to blush.

"Yeah, those took quite a while" he confessed, and Jane joked back.

"Perfection always does. Anyway, welcome to the design floor. We're responsible for designing the new products, and the interface they operate on. One we have a design, we ship it off to programming, and they do the rest" She finished, as I continued to look at Jane's art work. She spoke up again. "You'll be with me in the third week, designing the UI, as well as the watch itself" she gushed, and I was Carlos' face light up.

"That sounds really fun" he confessed, now pulling on the sleeve of his shirt, trying not to be act nervous around her.

"If you'll excuse us Jane, Carlos and I are going to get some lunch" I spoke up, and she nodded.

"I'll catch you later ok?" she said, as we stepped into the lift. By this point, it was 14:00, so we had sent about an hour exploring the building. I pressed the button for the ground floor, and the pair of us went out to lunch.

* * *

Carlos POV:  
Lunch was interesting. Ben look me to a local restaurant, and we started to chat small talk. He asked me about school, saying it was impressive for someone under 18 to have already finished their education. "Yeah, the school decided it was best for me to skip a year. I was more academically inclined than most people" I confessed. I hated talking about my school experience. The last three years were easily the most miserable in my life, and I wanted to get as far away from that as possible.

He asked me about my passion for technology, and why I enjoyed it so much. Again, it was a rather embarrassing answer, but I decided it was best to tell him. "It was my computer science teacher I suppose. He was always there for me, and with me spending a lot of lunches with him, it made sense for him to teach me a few things along the way" I admitted, and I saw his facial expression change.

"You spent lunch with your teacher?" Ben asked in a rather curious tone.

"Not every lunch, but once a week I would go see him" I replied, and he seemed relieved when I said it, which was strange. After that, we headed back to the office, and Ben showed me some of the work he was doing. By the looks of it, he was adding to some spreadsheets he had made with was rather boring, as well as approving certain orders and what not. This wasn't really the side of technology that I wanted to be involved with, but it was all part of the internship, so I might as well make the most of it.

This whole thing probably lasted until about 5:30pm, and that's when Ben decided to call it a day. "Well, I think that's everything for today. But I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00. We have another staff meeting to attend, to see what everyone is working on, and then it's more of this admin stuff" he said, while a smile grew on my face. I was actually quite enjoying it, more than I expected at first so tomorrow would be enjoyable.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow" I said, getting up from the desk.

"Here, I'll walk you down" he said, following me to the lift. The way down was awkward, with us making small talk until the doors open.

"See you later" I said, waving as I walked through the sliding doors.

Half an hour passed rather quickly, while I was waiting for my taxi. I'd been told someone would be with me soon, but this was just talking the piss. I was fed up of waiting, so I decided to head for the bus stop, passing the front of the building as I did so. As soon as I walked past the doors, I saw Ben leaving the building. I tried to avoid him, but he saw me, and began to shout my name. "Carlos, you're still here?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Yeah, I ordered a taxi, but it never showed up, so I'm heading to the bus stop" I replied, trying to awkwardly leave the conversation.

"I can give you a lift home if you want?" Ben replied, and I blushed massively.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't want to trouble you" I replied, starting to make my way away from him.

"Come on Carlos, it's no trouble. I've got a pretty sick ride, if you wanna check it out" he said, pulling the keys out of his pocket, and I was immediately intrigued.

"Ok, sure" I said, walking back over to him, and following him to his car. The car itself was amazing, all high tech and everything, but at the same time it didn't show off too much. I think it was an Aston Martin Vanquish and it was in a beautiful silver. The journey started off quite quiet, before I decided to speak up. "So, what's your deal?" I asked, and he gave me the most confused look back.

"My deal?" he replied, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, how did someone like you end up running a business, and why was everyone so friendly" I responded, and he chuckled.

"I suppose I just got lucky. When I finished university this year, my parents passed the business down to me, making me the Chairman of the company" he stated at first, and I gasped.

"Wait, you're the son of Belle and Beast?" I responded, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought you knew" was all he said, and I shook my head.

"No, I just assumed they'd hired someone to take over" I responded, and he chuckled back.

"Anyway Lonnie, Jane and that lot are people I knew from university. When I became chairman, I offered them all a place as my 'directors' and they agreed. Doug studied programming at university, Jane did an art degree, Lonnie did a physics degree, and Chad did an engineering degree, so I knew they were all qualified" he continued, as we approached my street.

"That explains why everything is so modern" I joked, and he laughed back.

"Yeah, I wanted to put my own stamp onto the business, really make it my own. That's why we mostly hire the LGBTQ+ community, as I personally feel that we get overlooked when it comes to businesses. It's partly why you won the internship as well. I notice you put 'Gay' on your application." Ben confessed, and I was overcome with rage, and slight self doubt.

"Wait, I got the internship because I was gay? Because I represent part of the community that's overlooked, and not because of my app design." I began, and he quickly chimed in.

"No, it's not that at all. What I meant was, it was to show that anyone is capable of greatness" he said, and I snapped again.

"So, I'm a sympathy vote. Show that the gay kid can help out. Just stop the car" I said, facing the window, not looking at Ben. The car came to a stop, and I opened the door, but before I could get out, Ben grabbed my wrist.

"Carlos, let me explain. I didn't mean any offence by it" he began, but I yanked my wrist free from his grasp.

"Don't worry, I'll wear my pride t-shirt tomorrow" I replied, stepping out of the car, and slamming the door as I did so.

I got home that evening and cried. For once, I felt like I was chosen due to my ability, but instead it was because I stated my sexuality. My mother came home, and asked how the first day of the internship went, and I cried into her arms. I explained the whole situation to her, and she nodded along the whole time. "That's why I didn't use our surname, so it would solely be on ability, but instead it was because I specified my sexuality" I sobbed.

"Honey, from the sounds of it, everyone was impressed with your app. Everyone said how well you did, and I think your just focusing on the negatives of the situation. You need to go back in tomorrow, and show everyone what you can do" she said, comforting me while I sobbed. "Now come on. Let's get you some food" she finished, lifting me off the bed, and leading the way downstairs. I went to bed that evening, the events of the day replaying in my mind.

* * *

 **Ok, so there is the second chapter. I want to make a quick note saying that I dont believe that the LGBTQ+ community is overlooked when it comes to job prospects, but I needed something vital for the story. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with it.**

 **Thank you to White Collar Black Wolf for leaving a view, and I'm glad you see you enjoyed it. Also thank you to Moon-9215 and Danny De Vil for Following and making the story a Favourite!**

 **Until Monday TTFN :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Taken for Granted

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Business Intern. Just to let you know that the Christmas Break is coming up for me, and I'm planning to get some writing done over it, so expect some new stories in the New Year. FYI, they are BTR themed, but stay tuned at the end cause I have a few questions :)**

* * *

 **Tuesday-9:00am, Carlos POV:  
** It wasn't until the next morning that I realised what I had done. I had shouted at the boss of my internship, accusing him of singling out the gay kid, and now I would have to face the consequences of that. I had debated not turning up, but I think that would have only made the situation worse. I had to leave the house at 9:30, in order to get to the office on time, and waking up at 8:30 definitely didn't help. I ran downstairs, fully dressed, trying to get some breakfast as quick as possible. I managed to scrape something together, having some jam on toast, and headed straight for the medicine cupboard, taking out my anxiety tablets. Before I knew it, I heard beeping outside so I shoved the tablets into my bag, and ran out to the taxi.

The drive to the office took about half an hour, so I arrived at 10:00, being faced with the receptionist once again. "Morning" she said, as I walked in, before motioning me over to the desk. I saw her name tag this time, 'Audrey'. "So, I heard about your little…disagreement with Ben. Just so you know, you weren't just chosen because you were gay, it was because of your app" she said, but her tone didn't fill me with much confidence. "Anyway, he's requested a meeting with you straight away. I'll let him know you are on your way up" she said, picking up the phone, and dialling the number.

Now, I was rather awkward with my tablets, but without them I was so much worse, and now I had to deal with some confrontation. I stepped into the lift, grabbed the tablets from my bag, and probably took about 5 tablets, just to calm my nerves. Now, I was only supposed to take 3 a day anyway, but at this point, I needed anything to calm my nerves.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:  
** After getting off the phone to Audrey, I made my way over to the lift. I felt like I needed to clear the air with Carlos, letting him know our choice wasn't based on his sexuality at all. Anyway, the lift arrived, and I saw him almost stumble out. "Why thank you kind sir" Carlos said, stroking the wall of the lift as he did so.

"Carlos, can we have a word please" I said, trying to stabilise him as he walked out.

"Just one word. That's rather pointless don't you think" he said, before breaking into a fit of laughter. I managed to get him into the office, and close the door before anyone heard what he had said. I used the remote to tint the glass surrounding the office, allowing us to have a private conversation, but before I could say anything, he spoke up again. "You know what's cruel" he began, and I just rolled my eyes, waiting for his attack. Which actually never came. "The way we take machines for granted" was his next sentence.

"Wait, what?" I responded, looking at him rather confused.

"Just think about it. That lift has to carry all these people up 55 floors every day, and no one says thank you. Then, you just used that remote to tint the glass, but did you thank him for it? No" he continued, and by this point, I was thoroughly confused.

"Are you ok?" I asked, and he was quick to respond.

"Never better. It's like those tablets opened my eyes, so I can see the real world" he replied, and I panicked.

"What tablets did you take?" I asked, causing him to pull a small packet out of his jacket.

"These ones" was all he said, as I snatched the packet from his hands, hoping for some explanation. The packet was as clear as anything, with no information about the tablets at all, so I had to turn to the second best thing. I pulled up his file on the computer, and rang the emergency contact connected to it. Someone picked up the call, and I was quick with my question.

"Hi, is this Evie?" I said, with a severe amount of panic in my voice.

"Yeah, who's this?" a female voice responded, following my sense of panic.

"It's Ben, the manager of Carlos' internship. I need your help. He came into the office today, acting rather strange. I've just questioned him, and he said that he's taken some medication" I replied, and it sounded like she caught on very quickly.

"Is he acting rather…mellow?" she replied, and I agreed.

"Yeah, at the moment, he's talking about how we use machines without thanking them" I rambled, but she was quick to cut me off.

"Oh god, not again. Text me through the address to the building, and I'll be there as soon as I can" she responded, before cutting off the phone. I followed her instruction, texting the address of the building through, and helped Carlos back out of the office, and into the lift. I pressed the button for the ground floor, and Carlos was quick to shout.

"Ben, the lift is going too fast. Slow it down please, it's too fast" he repeated, and I freaked out, not really knowing how to respond.

I looked into his eyes, and said "There? Is that better?" and he nodded.

"Everything is better with you" he responded, and he leaned in for a kiss. Before he could reach me, the doors opened on the bottom floor, with Evie stood there. She was younger than I expected, probably about 18/19, and she was wearing a hoodie, and tracksuit bottoms. She obviously didn't intend to come out today.

"You need to take him home" she said, helping me stabilise Carlos as we left the building.

"Thank you doors" he said, as the automatic doors opened and closed around us. As we walked over to my car, I decided to question her on what she was said over the phone.

"Can I ask what the tablets are?" I said, breaking the awkward silence between us. By this point, it seemed like Carlos had fallen asleep in my arms. She sighed before giving me a response.

"There for anxiety. They help Carlos cope in social situations. But it's been a while since he's overdosed like this" she said, with instilled fear into me.

"He's done this before?" I asked, and she blushed.

"We really shouldn't be discussing this. It's not my place to say" she said, but I snapped.

"As his boss, surely I should know why an employee had turned up to work drugged" I replied, and she sighed, before finally giving up.

"Fine, but don't say I told you. When Carlos came out in school, everyone treated him different. Some of his closest friends at the time turned on him, singling him out because he was different. He started to get bullied a lot, and it got to the point where he refused to leave his house. Now a days, everyone knows the De Vil name, but back then, not so much so he was an easy target. Anyway, he started to receive counselling, and they prescribed him those tablets to help him deal with social situations. The last time he properly overdosed was last year's prom. The kids teased him, and made fun of him, so he took the tablets to try and calm himself down. It didn't end very well, and the school decided it was best for him to be moved into my year, where me and this two other friends could look after him. It's one of the reasons he graduated early. So something big or terrifying must have been happening today for him to do this." She confessed, with tears slightly welling in my eyes.

"Wait, you said De Vil, as in Cruella De Vil" I said, and she nodded.

"Yeah, Carlos is her son. He didn't want anyone to know when he applied for the internship, as he wanted to win off raw talent alone" she replied, and his made me feel so much worse. Especially after yesterday, when I had said he was won partly due to his sexuality. He obviously just wanted to be recognised as him, and I completely fucked that up.

"Ok, I know where the De Vil house is. I'll take him home" I said, walking over to the driver's seat. "And thank you for being honest with me Evie" I finished, before closing the door, and pulling away from the building.

Carlos was still asleep in the passenger seat when we pulled up at the De Vil household. _'God, you can tell Cruella is doing well for herself'_ I thought as we pulled up to the gates to the house. By the looks of it, some sort of code needed to be entered, in order to us to get in. I carefully shook Carlos awake, and he was shocked when he realised where he was. "God, if I sleep, then I can teleport" he said, looking around the car, seeing the scenery around him.

"Carlos, buddy, could you give me the code to the gate?" I asked, and he turned towards me.

"I'd do anything for a handsome face like that" he responded, causing me to blush when he did, but he turned away once again, now playing with the touch screen console in the middle of the dash board.

"Carlos, give me the code" I said, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Dude, why are you being so loud. We're all chill here, right guys" he said, turning to the back seat. "See, they agree" was all he said next, as he turned back to the console. "It's the Dalmatians" he continued, with me giving him a confused look. "All 101 of them" was all he said next. I typed in 101, and the gates unlocked, allowing me to drive at the front of the house.

"What's that about 101 Dalmatians?" I asked, curious where this number had come from.

"My mum sponsors a Dalmatian charity, which rehouses Dalmatian puppies. At the moment, there is 101 puppies waiting. They are all so cute!" Carlos said, as he pulled right up to the main doors.

"Come on, let's get you inside" I said, stepping over to the passenger side of the car, and hauled Carlos into my arms.

"God, you're so fit and strong" he said giggling, causing me to blush once again, as he rubbed his hand up and down my chest. He fished the keys out of his pocket, after me constantly asking and I carried Carlos up to his bedroom, which was filled with all kinds of technologies. He had one beast of a computer, and by the looks of it, he had most products from our A-Range, he had the APhone, the APad, the AuraBox and he would probably end up buying the AWatch. He also had a VR headset on the far side of the room, followed by all the gaming consoles out at the moment.

I placed Carlos down onto the bed, causing him to say "Thank you, my prince" which caused me to blush even more, whilst I sat next to him.

"Ok, do you need anything, a glass of water, or some food?" I asked, wanting to make sure he had everything he needed. I was in a bit of a dilemma at the moment. On the one hand, I had a business to run, whereas on the other hand, I didn't want to leave Carlos in this state, not really knowing the effects of the medication.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he said, "All I need is you". I turned and looked at him, now fulling noticing his deep, chocolate brown eyes, and I felt like I lost all control. I started to lean in, and he followed, leaning towards me. I knew that this was so wrong, and that I shouldn't even be thinking about kissing him, but at the same time, it felt so right, so natural.

When our lips met, it ignited the deepest and most passionate kiss I had ever experienced, one filled with complete love. I could feel Carlos pushing deeper, and I couldn't let him win. I fought back, quickly gaining dominance over his mouth, but it was when I felt his hands running up my shirt, I knew we had to stop. "Carlos, we can do this" I said, pulling myself off of his bed, and back towards the door.

"You seemed like you could a minute ago" he replied, now laid down on his bed, following a dust particle in the air.

"Carlos, you're an intern, and not even 18! I could be arrested and sent to jail if anyone knew" I replied, and he giggled.

"I turn 18 in about 2 weeks away. And you'd only go to jail if we had sex" he responded, still giggling to himself. "Funny dust particle" was what he said next, following the particle with his hands. I stepped out of his room, and called Evie, asking her to take care of him for the day, while I returned to the office, and she agreed.I waited for her to turn up, but by the time she did, Carlos had managed to fall asleep once again. I said my goodbyes of Evie, and made my way back to the office, crying the whole journey.

That kiss was something I had never experienced before, and I'd completely blown my one shot with him.

* * *

 **Carlos POV-Wednesday:** A  
s I walked into Ben's office, I didn't know what to expect. He was going to be either really angry or sympathetic, and I don't think I could have dealt with any of them. He was sat at his desk when I walked in, and I was the first to speak up, shutting the door behind me. "So, I'm guess I'm fired." I said, standing awkwardly by the door.

"And why would you be fired" he replied, not even making eye contact with me.

"Let's see. Firstly, I falsified my application, submitting it under a false name. Then I shouted at my boss for providing me with a great opportunity. The next day, I showed up to work off my head on pills. I made constant sexual remarks towards you, and then kissed you, whilst sliding my hands up your chest" I replied, now avoiding all eye contact with him.

"Well considering I leaned in a well, it was more of a 'We kissed, whilst you slid your hand up my chest'" was all he said, and I just stared at him.

"I suppose I'll get going then" I replied, grabbing the door handle and beginning to twist it.

"Carlos, you're not fired." He said, now looking directly at me. "We'll just forget about what happened yesterday, and move on" he continued, with me slowly making my way over to his desk. "But, for the rest of the week, I've placed you with Lonnie, Doug and Jane." He finished, handing me a new timetable. I took the sheet from his hands, and made my way back to the door. Before I could leave, I heard him speak up again. "Carlos, I'm not gonna lie to you, that kiss was something I've never experienced before in my life, but I need time to think, to process what it meant." He said, and I responded.

"I'm pretty sure I know what it meant" was all I said, as I walked out of the office, and headed towards the lift.

The rest of the week went rather well. The Wednesday with Lonnie was really fun, as he theorised about the new watch, experimenting with some concepts that could be on it, how it would be operated and such. We decided to have one button on the side that would take them back to the main screen, similar to the phones. The watch itself would be completely touch screen, as well. We easily spent the whole day discussing it, and it helped me recover from yesterday's events.

Thursday went really well, with Jane. We spent the day doodling, and designing the watch itself, seeing where the button would go and what not. I also designed some of the UI, making some of the apps little circles rather than their usual shapes, with Jane seemed to appreciate.

Friday was easily the best day for me. Doug allowed me to toy with ATOS, getting a grasp of the operating system, and how it worked. He showed me how he programmed the APhones, and I showed him some of the programming for my app, which he seemed really impressed by it. The whole day went rather quickly, and when the time hit 5pm, I knew that it was probably time for me to leave. "Thank you so much for today Doug, it was absolutely perfect" I said, pressing the button for the lift.

"No worries, I'll see you around" he replied, as the doors opened, and I saw Ben stood in the lift.

"Hey" I said awkwardly, as I stepped in, and the door closed.

"Oh fuck it" was all he said, before he pulled me into a deep kiss. All my walls broke down, as I pushed deeper into the kiss, trying to fight for dominance. He fought back, eventually winning, and using his tongue to explore every inch of my mouth. We didn't stop until the doors opened on the ground floor, as we heard a small ding, and Audrey gasped. Ben and I quickly pulled back, and I blushed massively, running straight for the main doors. I heard Ben follow, and before long, I had ran round the corner from the building, out of site from the main doors. Luckily Ben had managed to follow me, and before he could say anything, I pulled him into a kiss. This time I caught him by surprise and managed to win the upper hand, exploring his mouth.

I was first to pull out, as we both gasped, trying to regain some air. "What happened to me just being an intern?" I asked, still trying to regain some of my breath.

"Fuck it, fuck it all. I really like you Carlos, and I need you in my life." He said, still trying to regain his breath, but now pulling me into a hug.

"I like you too Ben. Since the moment I stepped off that lift" I replied, hugging him back.

"And to make up for all the shit I've put you through, I'm taking you on a date. Tomorrow 8:00pm at Aurora's" he responded, now pulling back out of the hug. I just nodded, exciting and nervous about the prospect of my first real date. "Now come on. I'll give you a lift home" he said, taking my hand into his own, and leading me to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I chuckled.

"Such a gentleman" I joked, taking the seat in his car. The drive home was nice. I told him what I had been up to during the week, and he seemed really interested. We pulled up to the house, and I got out. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8" I said, blushing at the thought. "And thank you for the lift" I added, this time closing the door instead of slamming it.

"Yeah, I'll see you then" he said, blowing a kiss to me out of the window. I caught it, and disappeared through the gates of the house.

Walking up the drive I noticed mum's car was home. I sprinted for the door, slamming it open, and closed one again. "For god sakes Carlos, calm down" I heard her shout from the kitchen, and I sprinted towards her as fast as I could. By the time I reached her, I was out of breath and completely panting. "Jeez, are you ok?" she asked, pouring me a glass of water.

I nodded, taking a sip, and regaining some of my breath. "I need new clothes" I panted, before taking another sip of water.

"Carlos, you have tonnes of clothes" she replied, but I just shook my head.

"I was asked on a date. I need new clothes" was my new sentence, and I actually heard her squeal. Like a full on girly squeal.

"Oh Carlos, I'm so happy for you. First thing tomorrow, we'll go shopping. I'm going to get you the best suit!" she replied, pulling me into a big hug. "Who's the lucky fella?" was her next question, and I just blushed slightly.

"Just someone I met at work" was my response. I didn't want to give too much away, as I didn't want to rush anything. I had tea with my mum, telling her everything that had happened over the last few days. She didn't know about the drugged part, and she didn't need too, so I told her that Tuesday went well instead.

* * *

 **So there is chapter 3, and I hope you guys liked it. So quite a lot happened, with Carlos turning up to work drugged, and freaking Ben out. Of course Ben likes Carlos! This wouldn't be a Benlos story without it!**

 **Thank you to White Collar Back Wolf for reviewing, which you're doing a lot lately, and it always makes me really happy!**

 **Anyway, so I've said this before but I've started to write BTR stories, one of which will be uploaded when WILTW finishes on New Years Day. Yes, I've planned it. Anyway, what I wanted to say was that I've ran out of story ideas for Descendants. Obviously Forever a King will be uploaded when this story finishes, but other than that one I've got nothing.**

 **So, if you have any ideas for Descendants stories, please let me know as I've run dry. If not, then expect a barrage of BTR. I just finished their show, and god I love those boys! They are all so freaking cute, and I have at least 4 stories planned for them.**

 **Until Monday, TTFN :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Quick Change of Plan

**Hi guys and welcome back to chapter 4 of Business Intern. Right, let's get started, as there's a lot in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Saturday-6:55pm, Carlos POV**  
This morning we had gone shopping, and bought me the perfect suit. The blazer and trousers were black, whilst the undershirt was white. I wore a red nice, representing my three favourite colours. Anyway, I had received a text from an unknown number earlier that day. The text read:

 _Hi Carlos its Ben. Quick change of plan, the table is booked for 7:00pm. Sorry for the change xxx._

With no reason to dispute it, I arrived at Aurora's for 6:55pm, hoping he would be there waiting. My mum dropped me off at the restaurant, and gave me a quick pep talk before I left the car. It was the usual stuff, be safe etc., but it made me feel better. Anyway, I walked into the restaurant, and saw no sign of Ben, so I made my way over to the bar. I thought I could at least order myself a drink, and wait for him to arrive. I got myself a coke, and scrolled through my social media, waiting for him to arrive.

It reached 7:30pm, and there was still no sign of Ben. I texted him, asking where he was and I got a response back fairly quickly. The response read.

 _You fucking idiot. I can't believe you fell for it. Why would I ever date someone like you?_

I broke into tears reading the text, and ran out of the restaurant, holding my face in my hands. I got into the closest taxi, and told him my address. He could see me in tears in his rear mirror, so he didn't argue, instead just driving. I got home, and the taxi driver told me not to worry about paying, instead hoping that I was ok. I still gave him a £20 note, before running through the gates of my house, and straight up to my bedroom. Mum had planned a girl's night, so I knew no one would be in. I just curled up into a ball, and cried all night.

Sunday was no better. I spent the whole day crying, and wouldn't let anyone into my room. I wanted to be alone with my despair, crying over the memory of how happy I was a few days ago. Mum had called Evie, Mal and Jay, so they came over to try to help. I could hear then conferring outside of the door, none of them knowing exactly what had happened. Eventually, Evie persuaded me to let them in, and I showed them all the text message. The anger that grew in their faces was unbelievable, but they managed to contain it, each comforting me instead of losing their heads.

When Monday came, I sent the office an email stating that I was resigning from the internship. I received no response, but I was too heartbroken to care. I still spent the day crying over my broken heart.

* * *

 **Evie's POV-Week 2  
** After seeing Carlos on the Sunday, and the message that Ben had sent, Mal, Jay and I were completely fuming. On the Monday, we decided to march down to Ben's office and demand an explanation from him. The plan was for Mal and Jay to distract the receptionist, whilst I made my way up to his office, ready to give him what for. Anyway, the plan went off without any problems, and before long I was on my way up to the 55th floor. As the doors open, I heard a familiar voice say talking to the staff on the floor, but I was too enraged to care. I marched straight over to him, and heard him say "Evie? What are you doing here?" but my blood was boiling at this point.

"How could you?!" I shouted, causing the entire floor to go silence, and Ben to jump slightly. "After everything I told you? You such a sick bastard" I continued, with everyone gasping at the use of my words. Ben was as surprised as everyone else.

"What are you going on about?" he said, but that only enraged me more.

"Standing Carlos up on your date. And then spending him some fucked up message afterwards" I retorted, causing everyone to gasp again, and Ben to blush massively.

"Evie, can we go into my office?" he responded, rather calmly I might add. I was fuming, but nodded, following him in. As soon as he shut the door, I snapped.

"You're one sick fuck you are. Toying with him like that is low, real low. And what makes it so much worse is that it's not the first time it has happened. People like you deserve to be locked away." I turned to face him, seeing tears streaming down his face. "What are you crying about?" I snapped, with no sympathy for him at all.

"I didn't stand Carlos up. He stood me up. I told him to meet me at the restaurant at 8:00pm, but when I arrived he wasn't there. I waited for half an hour, before I left. This morning, I got this email from him." He responded, walking over to his computer, and loading up the email. The screen showed that the email had been forwarded from Audrey's computer to Ben, and it read:

 _I hope you had fun last night, you fucking idiot. Why would I ever go on a date with you? You're pathetic_ and something clicked in my mind.

"Wait, you mean you didn't reschedule the date for 7:00pm?" I asked, showing Ben a screenshot with included all the text messages, including the nasty one that was sent.

"What? I never sent that" he responded, wiping the tears from his eyes before showing me his recent text messages, none of them to Carlos. "But I do recognise that phone number" he continued, scrolling through his phone, and finding the number. "Here. It's an older number from…son of a bitch" was all he said, before storming out of his office, and heading straight for the lift. I followed him, and the whole way down, he was fuming. "Of course. I'm such a fucking idiot. Why didn't I see it before" he raved on, with me having no clue what he is on about. As soon as we reached the ground floor, and the doors opened, Ben snapped.

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that right" he said, storming towards the front desk. Mal and Jay jumped by his sudden appearance, while the woman behind the reception gasped.

"How dare you speak to me like that" she said, pulling herself from the desk. "I am your employee, and I have rights" she snapped back, but Ben was full on fuming by this point.

"You aren't my employee anymore, you sneaky bitch. You thought sabotaging Carlos and I would win you a place in my heart?" Ben snapped back, and she went very quiet. "Oh, you've got nothing to say?" he retorted, and she blushed slightly.

"I did no such thing" she said, in a rather quiet manner, obviously knowing that she had been catch out.

"No? Then why did you send Carlos a text message from your old number, saying the date was changed. And why was Carlos' 'email' forwarded to me from this computer." Ben responded, and the girl blushed deeper.

"Ben, I can explain!" she said, but he was fuming.

"Get out. If you step one foot into this building again, I will personally have you arrested for trespassing." He said, pointing to the door.

"Ben please, I love you!" the receptionist begged tears now streaming down her face, but Ben shouted back at her.

"GET OUT" he screamed, causing her to jump, before grabbing her back and running out of the door.

Ben walked over to one of the seats, and placing his head into his hands. "I've fucking blown it, haven't I" was all he said, with Mal, Jay and I comforting him. We had nothing to say, so I just took out my magic mirror.

"Mirror Mirror in my hand. Show me where Carlos stand" I chanted into it, causing an image of Carlos to show. Ben looked up at the mirror, faced by the image of Carlos laid in a ball crying. We could hear his sobs through the mirror, and that only made Ben more upset.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:  
** I sobbed at the sight of Carlos in his bed, knowing the pain Audrey had caused him. The image on the mirror turned off shortly after, but it still replayed in my mind. "Evie, what did you mean when you said it wasn't the first time that Carlos had overdosed on pills?" I asked, with that part of her rant stuck in my mind.

Evie pulled her magic mirror, and chanted a rhyme "Mirror Mirror oh so vast, show us that moment in Carlos' past", and the mirror turned to a specific moment in time.

 _Flash back-Carlos' POV:  
_ _After being bullied for the majority of the morning, I was sat crying at one of the tables in the quad, when I saw someone approach me. He was one of the quieter people in the 'lads' group, and had never really spoke to me before. I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face, waiting for an insult that never came, he just stared back at me. "What, you came to gawk at the gay kid?" I snapped, getting up from the table, but before I could fully get up, he sat opposite me._

 _"Of course not. Carlos, I'm so sorry everyone's been so cruel to you" he confessed, patting the table, suggesting I should return the seat opposite him._

 _"Yeah, I bet you are" I said, as I walked away from him, and towards my next lesson. I sat down at my desk, trying to wipe away my tears, when the bell rang and the rest of the class walked it. Of course, I had to share my class with my usual bully, so I knew this wasn't going to end well. The teacher was yet to enter the class, so he had fully reign to say whatever he wanted._

 _"Aww, the faggots been crying. Did your boyfriend break up with you?" he shouted, causing everyone to break into laughter. That's when I saw the lad enter behind him. He had obviously heard what my bully had said, and he decided to defend me._

 _"At least Carlos can get a date. It's common knowledge you haven't dated since year 8. What, did puberty give you a small dick that your ashamed of?" the lad retorted back, causing my bully to go bright red. The whole class had heard that he had said, and started to laugh at the bully, while the other lad came over to me._

 _"Thanks" was all I could say to him, as he sat next to me._

 _"Don't worry about it. I'm James by the way" he said grabbing the stuff out of his bag._

 _"Thank you James" I repeated, smiling at him. James made me feel safe and protected. We went everywhere together, and spent most of your time together within school. Luckily, as well, James as in the same year as Evie, Mal and Jay so no-one was going to mess with an older kid._

 _Two weeks passed, and prom was coming up. That week James had asked me to go to prom with him, and I agreed. We weren't dating or anything, but we had become very good friends. Anyway, prom night arrived, and I waited for him to show up all night. I kept texting him, asking him where he was, but he never responded. I rang Evie, explaining what was happening, and she said that Jay, Mal and she were on their way. How they were going to get into prom, I didn't know but the thought of their presence made me feel better._

 _Anyway, about another half an hour passed, and the school started to dish about the awards. It was the usual stuff prom, you know, most likely to get ID'd at 30, most likely to be a millionaire and of course King and Queen. All the awards passed, and everyone cheered as prom King and Queen were announced, while I just sat in the corner. Of course it was my two main bullies throughout the entire year. That's when I saw James running up to the stage, holding something in his hand. He grabbed the mic from the side, and began to speak into it._

 _"Wait, there one final award for the night." He said, and the whole room went quiet. He locked eyes with me, as he continued to speak. "Courtesy of us" he said, motioning to all the lads in the year "We are proud to announce Carlos De Vil with the Biggest Fag of the year award" he said, pulling out a picture of me from the envelope. The photo was the most embarrassing thing I had ever seen. It was me acting rather camp whilst I blew a kiss towards the camera. The whole room burst into laughter, turning and looking at me whilst I broke down into tears, and ran straight for the toilets. I passed Mal, Jay and Evie on the way, and the followed me, as I locked myself into myself in a cubicle. I could hear then shouting from outside, but I was sobbing too much to care what they said._

* * *

 **Present Day-Ben's POV:  
** The mirror faded out, and Evie began to speak. "That's when Carlos took the pills. Luckily we convinced him to unlock the door, and while Jay and Mal carried him out, I went and got Carlos' favourite teacher, Miss Hill. She accompanied us to one of the private rooms in the venue, and from there, we figured out that Carlos had taken the pills. She drove us back to Carlos house, and we accompanied him from there, making sure he was ok." Evie finished, and I was still sobbing.

"I need to go see him. I need to explain everything that has happened. I need to show him that I love him" I said, standing up from my seat.

"Ben, I don't think that's a good idea. He's not in the best of places right now" Mal spoke up, but I was adamant about my decision.

"I don't care. I need to fix this before it gets any worse" I replied, now leaving the building. Jay grabbed my wrist, and tried to yank be back inside, but I freed my wrist from his grasp. "If you dare lay a hand on me again, you'll hear from my lawyer" I snapped, stepping into my car. I pulled away from the building, and sped to Carlos' house, allowing myself in with the gate code. Luckily, the front door was unlocked, so I made my way straight up to his bedroom. I could hear the sobs coming from his bedroom, and slammed the door open, startling him as I did so.

"Ben, what are you doing here" he said, as I approached him on the bed. I didn't say anything, but I pulled him into the most passionate kiss every. I felt him dissolve into it, allowing me to dominate exploring every inch of his mouth. I pulled out first, staring into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Carlos, I love you, and I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. But I promise you, I had nothing to do with it" I began, with him still looking into my eyes. "It was all a cruel trick from Audrey" I continued, showing him how my number was different to the one that send him the messages. I could see he wasn't convinced however. "Evie will show you on the magic mirror. I promise you Carlos, I would never do this to you." I finished, a few stray tears rolling down my face.

He lifted his hand, wiping the tears from my face before speaking up. "Ben, I believe you, don't worry" he began, which calmed my nerves slightly. "And if you'll have me back, I would like to return to the internship" he continued, and I nodded.0

"Of course! Of course we want you back!" I exclaimed, taking his hand in mine, but he flinched, removing it as soon as I did.

"But I can't do this Ben." He began, motioning to the pair of us. "This is the second time something has stopped us from being together, and I can't risk it happening again. I'm so sorry" he said, with a few tears rolling down his face. I was completely sobbing. I was so heartbroken, but after everything Evie had showed me, I knew not to push it. I knew he had to come to his down decision about us, no matter my opinion.

"Ok" I replied, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. "If you think its best, then I'll leave. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow" I said, pulling myself from his bed.

"Wait, you're not going to argue with me?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Carlos, I love you, and I'll willing to do anything for you, anything to make you happy. If making you happy means not being with you, then I'm willing to do that." I replied, making my way to his bedroom door. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow" I continued, opening the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you then" was all he said, no longer looking me in the eyes.

"I love you Carlos. And I only want the best for you" was my parting statement, closing his bedroom door, and leaving his house. I sent Evie a message, telling her what had happened. She sent me a consoling text back, telling me to give him some time.

* * *

 **Carlos POV:  
** Seeing Ben leave my room made me break down into tears once again. I was happy that he came over to resolve things, but now I've officially blown it with him. I had told him that I didn't want to be with him, and it was probably the biggest mistake I had made. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I've seen him leave, I realised how wrong I was.

Evie sent me a message, saying that Mal, Jay and her would be over soon. Within half an hour, they were sat with me in my room, and we decided to stick on a few film, trying to help me recover from what had happened. Evie showed me the whole event through her magic mirror, including Ben's massive rant at Audrey, which made me feel so much better. _'That bitch got what was coming to her'_ I thought as I saw her running out the building crying.

* * *

 **So there we go! Carlos and Ben's date didn't even happen, and both of them are heartbroken due to it? Will there issues be resolved? So, Audrey is a sneaky bitch and ruined it for them, and a new character was introduced in Carlos' flashback. Will James be popping up more in the future?**

 **Oh, and thank you to White Collar Black Wolf for the review :)**

 **Stay tuned to find Christmas Day TTFN :)**


	5. Chapter 5: 7:00pm

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Business Intern! This is one of the shorter chapters, so I apologise for that, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Tuesday-10:30pm, Carlos POV:**  
I walked into the building, already seeing that a new receptionist had been hired. I made my way over to the lift, but before I could, he stopped me. "Ok, so Ben had said that you are to report straight to Lonnie on floor 25, and that you should continue to do so for the rest of the week. On Friday, he will come visit, and see how you are getting on, but other than that, he said that he will stay out of your hair" he finished, and that sentence kind of made me upset. I was hoping to at least see him over the course of the week, but after what he said to me, I suppose he thought it was best.

I made my way up to the R&D labs, and was met with a rather excited Lonnie. "Carlos, I'm so glad you're here. So, I've spoken to Jane, and we've decided with me, you will be designing the physical product, allowing us to print a prototype by the end of the week. Anyway, let's get going!" she enthused, instantly putting me to work. The whole week continued the same, with me and her designing the physical product. We went through a lot of designs, and I mean a lot of designs, at one point deciding to have 2 buttons, and then scrapping it, only deciding to have one, following the usual AuraTech design.

We decided to change the strap for each model, some having a rubber strap with a magnetic seal so it can be adjusted to the owner's wrist, and others following the usual watch design, with a nylon strap and the generic fastening system. The colour choice was also important with the watch, with us designing it in three colours- silver, black and rose gold. The strap colour varied massively however. By Friday, our design was placed into the computer, and the options were ready to go.

* * *

 **Friday:**  
"Want to do the honours" I heard Lonnie say, as we both stared into the screen.

"Can I?" I replied, and she chuckled.

"Carlos, you've worked for this all week. Of course you can!" she said, as I grabbed hold of the mouse. I trailed it over the screen, hovering over the button. _'Print.'_ The moment was almost daunting, I felt like there was so much pressure on my shoulders. I tapped the mouse, watching the entire screen light up in front of me as I did so. The printer came to life beside it, its mechanical arm flurrying inside, as it began to bring our creation to life. Ok, this sounds very dramatic, but it's now I envisioned the moment.

Instead, I tapped the print button, missed ever so slightly, so I had to do it again. When I did so, the printer turned itself on, and the arm began to move so slowly, a thin plastic dripping from the nozzle. I looked at the printer display, seeing it would take about 10 minutes to print the design. I mean, it was only a small design after all, so it wouldn't take too long, but it still dragged on for ever. When the printer finally ceased, I could see the model waiting for me. I reached inside and grabbed it, spinning it and seeing every single detail that I designed. I was overcome with joy, but I was also slightly startled when I heard clapping from behind me. "Looks good" I heard the familiar voice say, turning to see Ben stood by the lift.

"Thanks" was all I said in response, whilst the smile on my face grew massively. I ended up staring into his eyes, once again getting lost in them.

"So, can I take a look?" he asked, slowly walking towards me.

"Yeah, sure" I replied, handing him the prototype. Yes, this moment was as awkward as I am describing it. It was very much a turned-based system, with him doing one thing, and me doing another when he had finished. I blushed as he began to examine the prototype.

"I love the detailing on the bottom. And the one button system is flawless" he said, as I fell deeper into the blush.

"It was all Carlos' idea" Lonnie spoke up, walking over, and showing Ben the actual product on the computer. Lonnie started to explain the strap idea we had and I could see Ben was impressed.

"Well done Carlos. You've done a good job." He said turning to face me. "Ok, so next week you're with Jane in design, so just head straight to her on Monday, and I'll come check on you next Friday. So, I'll see you then" he said, before turning and walking towards the lift.

"Ben wait!" I said, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Lonnie, can you give us a few moments please?" I asked, and she nodded walking into her office. "Ben, over the course of the week, I thought about what you said." I began, as he turned to face me. "Ben, you make me so happy, and I was such a fool to think otherwise. I love you Ben. I love you so much, and I want to be with you!" I said, pulling him into a hug, which he quickly returned.

"Oh Carlos, I love you too. I have since the moment you stepped out of that lift!" he replied, staring into my eyes.

"Ben. will you go on a date with me tonight? A real date, at Aurora's at 7:00pm." I said, and he nodded.

"Of course I will. And this time, I will pick you up , so we arrive together" he said, and I nodded.

"Ok, come pick me up at 6:30pm" I replied, a smile growing on both our faces.

Ben drove me home that night, arriving back at the house at 5:30pm. An hour was a perfect amount of time for me to get ready. I took a quick shower, making sure that I didn't smell after the day I had, using all of my best lotions and shampoos. Once I'd finished, I dried myself off, and sprayed myself with the best smelling stuff making sure to make the best impression. I got dressed, wearing the same outfit as I did last time, and made sure to spike my hair up, looking as best as I possibly could.

I checked the time, seeing it was 6:25pm, so I made one more check. _'Phone. Check. Wallet. Check. Keys. Check"_ I thought to myself, as I saw Ben pull up outside. I started to get all flustered, making my way to the door. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror, and it helped my confidence slightly. I opened the door, seeing Ben stood by the car.

"Wow" was all he said, as I walked down the steps, him lending a helping hand. He led me over to the passenger side of his car, before opening the door for me.

"Such a gentleman tonight" I joked, and he chuckled.

"I'm always a gentleman" he replied, closing the door, and getting into the driver's side. "Carlos, can I just say that you look amazing!" he said, pulling away from my house and starting the drive to the restaurant.

"Thank you. You look great as well" I responded, blushing slightly as I did so. On the drive to the restaurant, I told him about the week in R&D, explaining how we designed the watch, and why we chose to only have one button. Ben seemed to chime in as well, catching on to why we used nylon straps.

"Wow, Carlos, it seems like you know what you're doing" he exclaimed, as he parked up the car.

"But it's all thanks to you that I get to do it" I responded, causing him to blush slightly. We made our way into the restaurant, and grabbed our table. The waiter brought over a very fancy menu, one with gold detailing down the side, and I sort of chuckled at it.

"What's up Carlos?" Ben asked, noticing my slight chuckle.

"It's just, I've never seen anything so fancy before" I replied, and he smiled.

"Well, I only wanted to treat you to the best" he replied, and I blushed.

"Well, it's absolutely perfect as long as I'm with you" I replied, taking his hand into mine. Ben and I ordered our meal, with me going for a very fancy carbonara, and Ben choosing some fancy version of Hunter's chicken. We both ordered a coke, and got chatting.

"So, Carlos. Tell me something that you've never told anyone before" he said, and chuckled.

"See, now we are getting too personal" I joked, before taking a sip from my coke. "Let's see. My middle name is Oscar" I said, Ben staring into my eyes. "What's yours?" I asked, and he blushed.

"I-I don't have one" he stuttered, and I just looked at him.

"Now, I can tell you are lying" I said, and he blushed deeper.

"How did you know?" he asked, and I chuckled.

"Well, for one you blush. Second, you started to fiddle with that ring on your finger, and finally, your voice goes slightly higher" I replied, and he chuckled.

"God, you seem to know me well" he replied, and I blushed, causing him to chuckle again.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**  
"Mine's Florian" I replied, as Carlos took a sip from his drink.

"It suits you well" he responded, as I took his hand in mine, and started into his eyes. "So what did you study at uni?" he asked, causing me to jump slightly. I wasn't expecting his sudden voice, but I welcomed it.

"I studied English Literature. I'd always enjoyed reading, and as I got older, I started to appreciate what the author was trying to say. Are you planning on going to uni?" I replied, interesting by Carlos' future plans.

"I applied, and got a space to do computer science, so I'm going to go for it. It was always my dream to get into one of the top universities in the country, and I did, so I'm going to make the most of it" he responded.

"Well don't forget to have some fun, I recommend you join the societies. They are so much fun!" I replied, and he chuckled.

"What societies were you apart of?" he responded, and I blushed.

"I was in the English Lit one, the creative writing one, and I also joined the theatre society as well" I replied, and I think it caught him of guard.

"You were part of the theatre society?" he questioned, but it was more intrigue than mocking.

"Yeah, like I said, I always loved to read. I read a few plays, and decided to give it a go. I was actually pretty good, I managed to get a few lead roles" I replied, and he smiled.

"I always loved the theatre. I was part of it at school for a while, but then everything happened" he responded, seeing his facial expression, and it made me sad slightly.

"Come on. You must have one good memory of school." I replied, trying to cheer him up.

"I hacked the school system once" he responded, and I was intrigued.

"You did what?" I asked, my curiosity showing in my voice.

"It wasn't anything major. They locked us out of certain websites, so I managed to hack the code, unbanning some of them." He responded, a smile growing on his face.

"That's pretty impressive. But if you get caught doing that in the office, it might not go down well" I replied, joking with him.

"That's the thing. I don't get caught" he smirked back, and I laughed at his cocky response. "I'm also into music" he confessed, piquing my interest once again.

"Oh yeah? Do you plan any instruments?" I replied, as the food was being placed in front of us. The smell was intoxicating, and Carlos' smile made the moment so much more precious.

"I played the guitar" was all he said, before diving into his food.

"Really, that's so cool!" I replied, diving into my own food.

The rest of dinner pretty much continued as such, with us making small talk with each other. We both had dessert with each other, with Carlos going straight for the chocolate pudding. He didn't even hesitate, and I chuckled. "What, I like chocolate" he responded, with that adorable of his smile of his. Carlos revealed to me that he had a cat, called Beelzebub from one of his mother's friends, and it was cute as the cat was white with black spots. They also had a few Dalmatians, but all his pets seemed to get on really well. I confessed that I never really had any pets, but my mother did teach me to ride a horse when I was younger.

The bill was when it got interested. "Here you are sir" the waiter responded, handing me the bill. I looked at the check, and the meal was fairly expensive for the two of us. Well, I say that, but it was about £40 per person, and this was a fancy restaurant.

"How much?" Carlos asked, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"I'll get it don't worry" I responded, pulling my wallet out as well.

"No, I want to get it" he said, once again, this time with his adorable smile. I felt my resolve giving in, but I managed to fight against it.

"Honestly, don't worry about it. After everything that's happened, call it my treat" I replied, smiling back at him, and I saw his resolve starting to fail as well. I could see his eyes buckling.

"Ok, but I'll get the next one" he said, and I chuckle.

"Oh, so you're already planning a second date then?" I replied, and he chuckled.

We left the restaurant, and I drove Carlos back to his house. We got through the gates, and as usual, I opened the door for him. He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back, before I heard him mutter something. "You know, my mums on a business trip if you wanted to stay over? She won't be back until Monday night" he asked rather nervously, and I jumped at the thought.

"Of course! I mean, if you don't mind" I replied, and he chuckled. I locked the car behind me, and followed him up to his bedroom, where we continued to chat for the rest of the evening. It reached 11:00pm, when I finally decided it was best to get to bed. "Um, where am I staying? It's getting late, and I need to be up early in the morning." I asked, and Carlos tilted his head. "The business doesn't stop on Saturday's Carlos, only the internship" I chuckled.

"Oh ok. Well, you can sleep in here with me if you want? But if you don't want to, there the spare bedroom down the hall" he flustered, and I chuckled.

"Here sounds perfect" I responded, pulling my shirt over my head, revealing my body to Carlos. I heard him gasp as I did so, and he couldn't stop staring at my six-pack. "Sorry, I should have said that I sleep in my underwear" I joked, snapping him out of his trance.

"No no, it's fine. I do the same" he replied, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his ripped body. He had a six-pack but it wasn't as defined as me, and I couldn't help but stare at him. I suddenly got this urge, and I essentially bounded towards him, pulling him into a passionate kiss on his bed. We both fought for dominance this time, as I felt his hands glide from my waist onto my back, pulling me down on top of him. I was able to win dominance, exploring every inch of his mouth, as he dissolved into the kiss.

He used his strength, rolling us over so now he was on top, and pulled out of the kiss. "Ben, as much as I enjoy doing this, I want to wait until my 18th Birthday." He said, and I whimpered slightly. "Don't worry, it's only Tuesday" he replied, snuggling into my chest, but I had an internal freak out.

 _'Carlos' birthday is on Tuesday! I need to get him something!'_ I thought to myself, as I felt him fall asleep on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, and rolled the pair of us on our side, so he was now on the bed. Like I said, I needed to get up early, and I didn't want to wake him until I left. I fell asleep that night with Carlos in my arms, probably the most content I had ever been.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Ben and Carlos finally went on a date and nothing went wrong! They even spent the night together!**

 **I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. I know I did! I spent most of the day chilling out, playing the new games that I got. Star Wars Battlefront 2 is brilliant! Well, at least the campaign is, as I dont have online :/**

 **Thank you to White Collar Black Wolf for the review, and I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story. Until Thursday, TTFN :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Has a hole in it

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Business Intern. So, let's crack on. (I'm running out of things to say here, unless you want a ramble?)**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**  
Ben went to work the next morning at 6:30, but before he left he woke Carlos letting him know. Carlos was sad to see Ben leave, but Ben promised to visit him after work, which cheered Carlos up slightly. The day proceeded like a usual weekend, with Carlos chilling at home, playing some video games and typing out some code for something he was designing, while Ben was at work in the office.

Saturday's were the day that Ben gets his progress reviews from each of the departments, seeing if each of them were meeting up with their goals, and what they were currently working on. The meeting started at 10:30am, and it only lasted an hour and a half, leading Ben to 12:00pm. He only had 5 more hours to kill before he would go back and see Carlos, and boy did it drag for him. When 5:00pm finally hit, Ben was the first to jump of out of the seat, and ran straight for the lift. He sent Carlos a message, telling him he was on his way, and their evening began.

* * *

 **Carlos POV:  
** When I got the text from Ben saying he was on his way, I knew I didn't have long. Luckily, I had started to prepare the meal early, so I knew it would be ready on time. _'Ok, so it's gonna take Ben half an hour to get back here from the office, so if I take everything out in 25 minutes, and place it on the table, it shouldn't go cold before he gets here. I'll turn off all the lights, and light a few candles in the middle of the room, so it's nice and romantic'_ I thought to myself, laying the table as I did so.

The 25 minutes passed quite quickly, and everything we perfect. The two meals were laid out on the table, and most of the house was completely dark, with only some mood lighting in the dining room. I heard a car pull up outside, followed quite quickly by the front door opening. "Hello?" I heard Ben ask, with some nerves in his voice.

"I'm in here" I shouted back, sat at the table waiting. I saw Ben peek his head around the corner, and the smile that grew on his face was enough to melt anyone.

"Carlos, what's all this?" he asked, taking off his laptop bag, and placing down the side of the chair.

"Well, I wanted to repay you for last night, and everything before that. I don't know if I've said this yet, but I'm so grateful for the opportunity you've given me" I replied, as Ben took a sip from his drink. "I hope you like it. I made us something simple" I responded, encouraging Ben to lift his cloche, revealing a Chicken Korma. "I didn't know if you liked spice or not, so I only put a little bit in" I continued, and he just look at me, taking my hand into his.

"Carlos, it's perfect. Whatever you do is perfect" he responded, and I chuckled.

"Damn you're good" I replied, and he chuckled before we both dug into the food. "So, how was work?" I asked, trying to show some genuine interest.

"It was alright thanks. I had a meeting with everyone, and everything is working all well. Lonnie couldn't get over how well you did during your week with her, and everyone is looking forward to having you" he replied, before taking another sip from his drink. "What about you, how was your day?" he responded, and I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, it was nice. I spent the first half of the day laid in bed, playing some games, and I spent the second half cooking this" I replied, and he chuckled.

"Some people have got the easy life" he replied, causing me to laugh.

"I would have been happy to join you, if you would have asked" I replied, with a warm smile.

"Trust me, you wouldn't. The meetings are long and boring, and then I spent the rest of the day trying to sort out the company's finances" he replied, with another warm smile.

"Any day is bearable with you" was my cheesy response, and he chuckled.

"Damn, your good" he replied, and he both laughed.

We shared more small talk, before I bought out dessert for Ben. I had managed to bake us a chocolate cake, with I really appreciated. Other than that, we spent the evening cuddled up, watching some films and TV shows. We both decided to watch a comedy show about a spaceship, and to be fair we both enjoyed it. We went to bed late that night, as both of us didn't need to get up in the morning.

Sunday passed with ease. Ben and I spent the day shopping, as I needed to some new equipment and I also wanted to gawk at some of the new laptops that had come out. I didn't any of them, as my computer was the most powerful machine out there, but I liked seeing the specs on them. I also managed to drag Ben clothes shopping, as I wanted to get a new pair of jeans. Ok, this wasn't by choice, but my old pair got rip in them, leaving me with only my fancy pair. Ben took this opportunity, and decided to get me to try on the most obscure and revealing stuff in the shop.

"Ben, this pair has a hole in it. Why would I want a pair with a hole in it?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"It's the new fashion Carlos. Everyone's jeans have holes in them" he responded, handing me a black t-shirt. "Come on, just try them on" he said, and I huffed making my way back into the changing rooms. Personally, I found the jeans pointless. The hole was right above my kneecap, so I would feel a draft when I walked, and the black top clung to my skin very tight, with made me quite uncomfortable.

I walked out, and began to speak. "Yeah, I don't know about this, it's a big tight" I said, pulling on the shirt. I usually wore baggier clothes, so this was out of my comfort zone. "And the jeans have a hole in them, so my knee is cold" I continued, as I looked up at Ben, who was practically drooling. "Ben? Ben!" I said snapping him out of his trace.

"I'm sorry, but wow" was all he said, looking me up and down. "You look amazing. And that top. Wow!" he continued, as I blushed. "But, if you don't like it, then we'll just put it back" he finished, as it finally clicked what I said.

"No no, I like it" I replied, trying to sound convincing, but it didn't go to well. "No, it's ok. Go get changed, and we'll find something else" he said, with a hint of sadness of his voice.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll keep the top, but we'll get another pair of jeans" I replied, and he nodded.

"Deal" he said, pulling me into a hug. This one was different though, as I could feel him placing his hands on my shoulders, and then slowly sliding them down my chest, feeling my pecs through my shirt.

"Ben, we're in public!" I whisper-shouted, and he chuckled.

"You're so sexy" was his response, causing me to blush and pull back, scuttling into the changing rooms. I got redressed, and placed the jeans on the hanging rack, keeping the top with me. We must have spent 4 hours shopping together, before we called it a day, with Ben and I spending our last night alone together.

* * *

 **Week 3:  
** Monday was a rather exciting day, with me starting my work with Jane, on designing the UI for the watch. "Ah, Carlos. Just the person I wanted to see" she said, as I stepped off the lift.

"Morning" I replied, placing my bag down by the desk.

"So, as you know, you'll be working on the design for the UI. We need you to design the main screen, and a few other little bits for us, like the notification bubbles, and the screen where you can take a call. Once you've got that, we'll take care of the rest. This will be your desk, but feel free to wander if you ever need to inspiration. Just make sure to sign out if you do, in case of a fire. Other than that, I'll leave you to it. Don't worry, there's a copy of what we need you to do" She finished smiling, before walking back over to her canvas.

This week was definitely going to be a new experience. With Lonnie, we were constantly working together on the project, whereas now, it was completely in my hands, and to be honest, it made me slightly nervous. The day passed relatively quickly, with me making numerous amounts of doodles, some not even related to the project.

I tried to use my phone as inspiration, copying the symbols for the apps, but it didn't seem to fit in the space we had, so I knew I needed to be creative. I had three screens to design in the space of a week, so the pressure was on slightly. I went home Monday night, with a few rough ideas in mind, and I spoke them through with Ben on the ride home.

We pulled through the gates of the house, and I saw my mum's car was parked up, causing Ben to sigh quietly. The car gradually came to a stop, and I could see that Ben was pondering something, before he decided to speak up. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said, still not making eye contact with me, and it was kind of off putting.

"You can still come in you know. I'm sure my mum would love to meet you" I said, placing my hand onto his, which caused him to perk up a little bit.

"Are you sure? I mean, you haven't seen her for a few days, and I'm sure you want to catch up" he responded, but I could tell he wasn't being serious.

"I'm sure Ben, come on" I replied, getting out of the car, and closing the door behind me. I saw Ben get out as well, and it looked like he was pondering something again. I approached the front door, but before I could open it, Ben stopped me.

"Carlos, I wanted to ask you something" he began, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. "I know we've only been on a couple of dates, but I was wondering if you wanted to make it official. What I mean to say is, Carlos, will you be my boyfriend?" he questioned, with a sweet and sincere but also nervous look on his face. I grabbed a hold of his waist, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Of course I will Ben" I responded, once I pulled out, causing his face to light up. He went to pull me into another kiss, but before our lips could touch, the main door swung open, revealing my mother behind him. I jumped slightly at her sudden appearance and she chuckled.

"You two are so sweet together" was all she said, as she ushered Ben and I inside, and I realised that I hadn't given Ben a proper introduction. "Mum, this is Ben Florian Adams, the Son of Belle and Beast and my boyfriend" I said, as we walked into the kitchen, mum hovering over the oven. "Ben, this is my mother, Cruella De Vil" I continued, and she chuckled once again, before turning towards us.

"It's so nice to see you again Ben. You won't remember this, but I saw you when you Belle was released from the hospital. We held her a little party" my mum replied, causing me to calm down slightly. I become very tense, when we followed my mum into the kitchen, as she never said a word.

"It's nice to meet you Ms De Vil. I've heard many stories about you from my parents" he replied, and she chuckled once again.

"All of them good I hope. Please, take a seat, I would love to hear how they are doing." She replied, the smile on my face growing more and more every second they bonded but also becoming more uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'm going to get changed. I'll be back in a minute." I said, trying to remove myself from the situation.

As I came down the stairs, I heard my mum and Ben agreeing on an idea, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. As I walked into the kitchen, all conversation ceased, with the two of them exchanging secret glances to each other, before Ben finally spoke up "Well, I should probably get going. I still have some work to do when I get home," causing me to frown.

"Sure you could stay for tea at least right mum?" I asked, and she nodded, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry C, but I should really get going. I'll pick you up tomorrow ok?" he said, and I frowned again, before nodding. He placed a small kiss on my forehead, which improved my mood slightly, before turning back to my mum. "It was nice to meet you Ms De Vil" he said, and she chuckled.

"Like wise. I hope you see you soon" she responded, and winked at him. I think they were hoping I would miss it, but I definitely didn't. He nodded, before walking away. The rest of the evening continued fairly normally. Mum told me about her trip, and told me that some new designs were going to be released, which I was excited about, and I told her everything that had gone on with Ben and me.

I told her about the date, and she was really happy for me, stating how much she liked Ben. I went to bed that night, feeling how happiness and sadness. I was overjoyed that my mum approved of me dating Ben, but I was saddened by the fact that he wasn't with me tonight.

I had grown accustom to him being in the bed with me, and now I felt…lonely.

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked that chapter. Ben and Carlos shared another romantic meal, and also became official, with Ben meeting Cruella which seemed to go down well.**

 **Thank you once again to White Collar Black Wolf for the review, and I'll see you guys on Monday for my first BTR story! I'm so excited to share that with you, and I hope you like it.**

 **Until Then, TTFN :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Geometry

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Business Intern! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Oh, so I'm back at Uni and it's pressure on at the moment. I have a poster to present tomorrow, a long with 2 online exams and I also have a proper written exam! Stressful times. Don't worry though, cause this is still my first priority. I mean, who needs revision...**

* * *

 **Carlos POV:  
** I awoke the next day, with the feeling of loneliness still hovering over me, but that only lasted a brief second, when my brain finally engaged. Today was the day. The day I had been waiting for, for quite a while now. It was my 18th Birthday, the day finally signalling I was an adult, and could do what I pleased with my life, but also make the most of my university experience when it finally began. Anyway, after seeing it was 7:00 in the morning, I knew I had to get up, and ready for the internship. Ben was coming to get me at 9:15, as it was a half an hour drive to the office, and he liked to get there early.

Anyway, I hopped into the shower, and got ready for work before heading down stairs. I could see my mum cooking something, and I knew it smelled good, so I was excited for it. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, she turned to me, and pulled me into the biggest hug. "Happy Birthday Carlos. You're finally 18! You're finally an adult" she exclaimed, as I just chuckled into her chest. "Come on, I made you your favourite breakfast" she said, as she pulled out of the hug, and we took a seat.

The rest of the day continued pretty normally. Everyone who I passed wished me a happy birthday, but I spent the most of the day, trying to figure out the designs for the watch. I started on the screen you would take calls from, and that was pretty easy to design. I just planned to have the name pop up in the screen, with two buttons, one to answer the call, and one to reject it. I still have a few little things to figure out, like how big the buttons would be, or where the name would appear exactly, but Jane seemed to appreciate the first design, saying it was 'simple yet elegant' which I tried to take as a compliment.

Anyway, the rest of the day continued as such until 5:00pm, when my day ended. As usual, Ben arrived on the dot, ready to come and take me home for the day. Surprisingly I hadn't seen him all day, and as soon as the lift doors opened, he sprinted towards me, and pulled me into the biggest and tightest hug ever, "Carlos, happy birthday! I'm so sorry I couldn't see you sooner, I've been so busy with meetings and shit. But I'm going to make it up to you. Come on, I'm taking you for a meal" he said, basically dragging me towards the lift. Luckily, I had packed up all my stuff, so I didn't mind it too much. He had the biggest grin plastered on his face the whole of the car ride to the restaurant, as well as the meal itself, and to be honest, it was kind of creeping me out.

"Ok, so what's up? Why are you so happy?" I asked, as we finally left, about two hours later. It was getting on 7:30pm when we finally left, and I could see Ben was fidgeting slightly.

"What? It's my boyfriend's birthday, can't I be excited for him?" he replied, as we got into the car.

"I don't buy it" I replied, and he just smirked.

"Ok, but the jokes on you" was his only response, as we began to drive back to my house.

Usually, we would be talking about our days, and what we had been doing, but Ben seemed fairly sceptical to give up any details, just saying he was in meetings, but not specifying what about. It was when we pulled up to my house I noticed something was off. The gates opened, and mum's car was on the drive, but the entire house was dark, with no lights on at all, and that was definitely different to usual. Ben stopped the car, and took a tight grip of my arm as we walked into the house.

"Hello? Mum?" I shouted as we walked into the house, but it only seemed to echo, with no response to the call.

"Well, I guess no one is home. Let's head into the kitchen" Ben said, with a rather weird voice. It was almost like he was trying to alert someone to our actions, but that's preposterous right?

We walked into the kitchen, and as soon as the light turned out, balloons fell from the ceiling, confetti was shot, and everyone jumped up shouting "Surprise." I honestly jumped out of my skin, and the biggest smile grew on my face.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:  
** I felt Carlos jump in my arm, as we all shouted "Surprise." I was so happy that everyone showed up from the office, as well as all of Carlos' friends.

"Happy Birthday Carlos. Since it's such a big occasion, I thought we could throw a little party for you" I said, pulling him tight into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much for coming. It's perfect" he replied, snuggling into my chest.

"Right, let's get this party started!" Jay shouted, as the music began to play, and everyone began to mingle and chat. I loosened my grip on Carlos, and he pulled out slightly, wrapping his arms around my neck, and pulled me towards him.

"Thank you" I heard him whisper into my ear, before placing a small kiss on my cheek, before running over to Mal, Jay and Evie, and pulling them into a hug as well. They all hugged him back, before looking over to me and smiling. I just nodded my head back, and grabbed a drink from the side, heading over and chatting to Lonnie, and Jane.

A couple hour passed, before Mal, Jay and Evie approached me as a group. Carlos was off with some others, and the party was going really well so far. I had excused myself into the kitchen, when the three of them approached me. I turned around seeing them forming a semi-circle around me, effectively trapping me. "Woah, you're not going to beat me are you?" I joked, causing all three of them to chuckle slightly.

Evie spoke up first. "Um, we just wanted to apologise for our actions the other day. It was wrong of me to storm into your office like I did, and embarrass you in front of all those people" she began, and Mal spoke up next.

"It's clear how much you like Carlos, otherwise you wouldn't have planned this for him. So, um, thanks?" she finished, and I chuckled.

"Apology accepted. It's nice to see that you three are looking out for him, and I promise I won't do anything to hurt him. I honestly do love him" I replied, and I saw a smile grow on all their faces.

"Who would have thought Carlos would find his true love first" Jay joked, and I chuckled as well.

"Now come on. Let's enjoy the party" I said, but before I could leave, they all pulled me into a hug, which I was quick to return. The four of us returned together, causing Carlos to approach us all, with the three of them nodding their head at him, as some sort of approval. It was midnight when the party finally ended, and everyone left. Since we had all been drinking, Lonnie made a joke about work tomorrow, and I said that they could come in a little later, so they weren't 'hung over', causing them to laugh. Really, everyone only had two drinks, but I was feeling generous. Carlos said that I could stay over, which was nice of him, and we waved everyone goodbye before make our way upstairs. He followed me up, and the whole time, I couldn't stop enthusing about the party.

"I hope you enjoyed the party, but it looked like you did. I just wanted to do something special for you and…" I stated, but once we walked into the room, I heard the door shut and lock behind me. I turned to see Carlos, his beautiful brown eyes down darkened and filled with…lust?

"Carlos?" I asked, but before I could say anything else, he backed me onto the bed, and pulled me into the more sensational kiss we had every experienced. I could feel his hands go under my shirt, and at first I jumped at the experience. His hands were slightly cold, but I quickly got used to it. He took me jumping as an opportunity and dominated the kiss, exploring every inch of my mouth, which I was having none of.

I used all my energy to flip the pair of us, so I was now on top, and used his surprise of the action against him, dominating the kiss myself. He started to fumble about with my top, trying to unbutton it as fast as he could, and I decided to aid him, pulling out of the kiss, and removing my top, allowing his to glide his arms over my body. I did the same to him, pulling his top off of his, and they targeted his neck with my mouth, gently biting and sucking at a sensitive spot of his neck.

He started to moan, encouraging me to continue, as I left more and more love-bits on his neck. I could feel his hands on my back, slowly going up and down my spine, turning me on even more, and I could tell he was also enjoying this experience. I trailed kisses down his collar bone, before reaching his nipple, slowly tweaking and rubbing them between my thumb and middle finger. To make the experience more pleasurable for him, I started to grind my hips against him, rubbing our cocks together through the layer of fabric we had separating them.

This only made him moan louder and louder, until he hit his breaking point. "Please Ben, just fuck me" he panted, and a wide grin grew on my face. I slowly pulled myself from his body, and started to remove the rest of my clothing, fully exposing myself to him. For a while, he stared, entranced by my body before him, but I couldn't wait any longer.

I grabbed hold of his trousers, and started to remove them myself, while he reached over to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. "Someone was prepared" I teased, as he pulled me back on top of him, our naked bodies grinding against each other. I reached over to the night stand, grabbing the bottle of lube, and slowly applied some to my fingers, before pulling him down to the edge of the bed. I turned him over, onto his hands and knees, pulling exposing his tight hole to me.

"Ready?" I asked, as I traced my middle finger around his hole, causing him to grunt and moan. I took that as a yes, and slowly started to push my finger into him, causing him to arch his back into the air. "Fuck Carlos, you're so tight" I groaned, loosening him enough for a second finger to slip in.

I knew I hit the jackpot, when his grip on the bed sheets tightened, and he moaned "Oh fuck Ben! What was that." I decided not to respond, only to slowly rub over his prostate again and again, earning more moans of pleasure from him. I eventually added a third finger, using it to pleasure him more and more, and once again he hit his breaking point. "Stop teasing me, and fuck me please" he begged, and that only turned me on more.

I pulled all three fingers out, and heard him whimper at the loss, before rolling the condom down my member, and applying some lube, making sure not to hurt him. I gently pressed my cock against his hole, and turned his face towards me. "You ready?" I asked, earning a nod back from him. I pulled him into a deep kiss, before slowly pushing into him, causing him to tense up slightly as I did so. I stopped half way, making sure he would adjust to the sudden intrusion, and once he nodded, I pushed fully into him, causing him to slightly grunt in pain. I once again, pulled him into a deep kiss, trying to distract him from the situation, but before long he pulled out of the kiss, and begged me to move.

I started off gradually, slowly pulling out and pushing back onto him, and before long he was begging me to go harder and faster. It didn't take long for us to find our rhythm, with every thrust him, Carlos would buck back increasing the pleasure we both got. I was at the perfect angle, hitting his prostate every time I thrust into him, and I could feel my orgasm growing faster and faster. A couple more thrusts, and Carlos moaned, "I'm close. Touch me" and I knew what I needed to do. I wrapped my arm around him, and grabbed hold of his cock, and after a few tugs, he sprayed his seed over my hand, as well as some onto the bed sheets.

As soon as he came, the ass clenched making my experience more pleasurable, and it didn't take long before I came as well, riding the peak of my orgasm as I continued to thrust into him, shouting "Fuck Carlos." Coming down from my orgasmic heights, I fell myself him on the bed, slowly pulling out, getting rid of the condom, and pulled him into my arms.

"That was amazing" he panted, still trying to regain his breath, and all I could do was nod, panting alongside him. We laid like that for 5 minutes, before both of us recovered our breaths, and he was first to pull himself off the bed. "Come on, we need to change the sheets" he said, revealing a rather large stain from where he shot his load. I reluctantly agreed, knowing the quicker we did this, the quicker we could cuddle in bed again. Luckily, he only wanted to change the bottom sheet, and the two minutes passed rather quickly with him throwing the sheet into the laundry basket at the end of his bed.

He snuggled up into me, resting his head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around my waist, pulling his body closer to mine. "Happy Birthday Carlos, I love you" I whispered into his ear, before nibbling on it slightly.

"I love you too Ben" he responded, shifting in my arms, making himself comfortable, and before long, the two of us had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:  
** The rest of the week proceeded rather productively. On Wednesday, Carlos went into work with Ben slightly later, as Ben had allowed, and continued to work on his designs for the watch. Carlos finalised the design for the Phone Call screen, and submitted it fully to Jane, who was very impressed with it, stating 'simple yet elegant' once again. Carlos then moved onto the notification bubbles. He basically made these the same as the bubbles on the APhones, to keep synchrony over the devices, but to be honest, it took him all day to do. He had to design the bubbles perfectly, showing the differences between the ones sent, and the ones received, and he was also deciding whether to change their colour scheme slightly. In the end he decided not to.

The Thursday and Friday of that week were the most stressful for Carlos, as he was designing the main screen for the watch, the one screen that everyone would be faced with, and that was something he wasn't used to. With his app, it was only a small scale project, but this was for a multi-billion dollar company, so it needed to be perfect. The app icons on the phones were curved squares, but Carlos knew this wouldn't work on the watches. Firstly, they were too big, so only a few apps would fit on the screen, and secondly, if the apps would be placed close together, there would be gaps in the corners, so space was wasted. Carlos considered many shapes, but he eventually landed on the perfect shape.

Friday was presentation day, and he was eager to show them.

* * *

 **Carlos POV:  
** "A Hexagon. I know it's a bit of an unusual design, but bear with me a second" I began, seeing the faces that Jane and Ben pulled. Both of them were curious as to why I chose this shape. "Firstly, the shape fits perfectly which each other, so no space will be wasted on screen, allowing the optimal amount of apps to be present. Secondly, the shape is predominant enough, so it's not difficult to click on the app itself. You could also adjust the size of it, depending on how many apps you have, and how difficult it is to click on" I finished, showing them my brief sketches, a smile very present on my face. Ben and Jane looked at each other, and Ben whispered something into her ear, causing my self-confidence to drop quickly. "Oh god, you hate it. I've got some others if you want to see those, there around here somewhere" I said, scrambling through my note book, trying to find the designs.

Ben stood up, and placed both of his hands on my shoulders, essentially stopping my flustering about. "Carlos, it's perfect! With the smaller screen, the shape is perfect! Like you said, there is no wasted space, plus it looks quite retro and cool as a design. I personally love it" he replied, staring into my eyes.

"Same here, plus with the different colours for the apps, the design will look perfect" Jane added, and my smile grew once again.

"Thank you" was all I could say, blushing quite deeply when I did.

"Right, on Monday, I want the rest of your team to design the other features. Remember it is only a prototype, so I don't expect everything done already, so try your best" Ben said to Jane, who nodded, before walking off, and then Ben turned his attention back to me pulling me into a hug. "Carlos, you're an absolute genius. That design is perfect, I can see it now. I'm so proud of you" he said, and I blushed.

"Honestly, it was nothing. Just a little idea I had" I replied, blushing and snuggling into his chest.

"We really need to work on your self-confidence" Ben chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you home" he continued, finally letting go of me, allowing me to grab my stuff

"See you later Jane" I shouted, before making my way to the lift.

"See you later Carlos, it's been a pleasure" she replied, just as the lift door closed, ending my week in Design. If we were being critical, I don't think it would be my favourite week, as next week was programming, and I was so excited for it! I would finally get to toy with the ATOS software, and get to program something sophisticated! Ahh, I can't wait!

Anyway, Ben and I reached the lobby of the building, and like usual we made our way to his car. "Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my house tonight. I mean, I always drop you home, or stay round your house, but it occurred to me that you hadn't seem mine yet. So I was wondering if you wanted to?" he said, chuckling nervously as he did so.

"I'd love you" I replied, placing my hand on top of his as we began our journey to his house. I wasn't quite sure what to expect. I mean, my mum and I lived in a rather large house, so it was something I was used to, but when we arrived at Ben's property, I got a weird sensation. The house itself was situated on the very outskirts, on one of the cliffs overlooking the city, giving it the most spectacular view. The property wasn't gated like our, but then again, why would someone travel this far out unless they lived here.

The building itself followed a very modern style, being made out of different grey and white rock types, each perfectly outlining each other. When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was the glass bay window, allowing the view to be visible 24/7. In the centre of the view was the city, and with it being 6:00pm, the skyscrapers were starting to light up in the night sky. The view to the right of the window was the beach, and you could see the waves lapping up onto the beach, which was almost therapeutic. The house itself was all open plan, with very little walls being present in the building itself, only to section off the bathroom and his bedroom. His back garden was lovely, with a small grass patch and a decking, leading to his infinity pool, only solidifying the house's beauty. The best way to describe his house was big, yet cosy.

Anyway, I must have been gawking at it, causing I heard Ben chuckle behind me. "Impressed?" he said, making his way over to his desk, and sorting himself out.

"Ben, this place is incredible!" I stated, still exploring the house for myself.

"Thank you, my parents bought it for me when I graduated university. Right after that, they passed the business down to me. So I've only been here a few months. I still have a few things I want to do to the place, to make it more my own, you know" he said, and I nodded in response, how spying into his bedroom. "So, are you alright with pizza for tea? I thought we could snuggle and watch a movie" he said, and my face light up.

"That sounds lovely" I said, finally pulling myself to the couch, and making myself comfy. Ben pulled the laptop over, and we chose what pizza we wanted, and before long, we were snuggled on the couch, watching the latest action movie out, which was surprisingly still in cinemas. I'm guessing he had some connections somewhere. The night proceeded to be nice, we shared the pizza between us, and before long I had fell asleep in his arms.

Ben and I pretty much spent the weekend together. Of course, on Saturday he had to go into the office for a few hours, to conduct a few meetings and complete his usual managerial stuff, but with him being the boss and whatnot (plus the fact I don't think he completely trusted me in his house), he was able to come home early and spend the rest of the day with me. Luckily, with the beautiful view and Auradon weather, I spent the most of the day in his infinity pool with overlooked the city.

When he came and joined me, allowing me to snuggle right into his chest it was probably the most relaxed I had even been. In that moment, it was like time completely stopped, and the whole world stopped moving around us. In that moment, it was only me and him, and nothing else mattered. We must have spent a few hours like this, both snuggled into each other's arms, as we watched the sun set together, creating a beautiful orange glow behind the city skyline. At one moment, I saw the city's real beauty. None of the buildings had turned their lights on yet, and for a brief moment, they were only visible due to the orange light behind it, almost like a silhouette.

Sunday was spent in a similar way. Ben and I both woke up later that day, and spent most of it pottering about his house. I helped him make breakfast, just the typical Full Auradon Breakfast, and after that, we snuggled on the sofa, watching cheesy rom-com films and chuckling at the similarities between them and our life. Unfortunately for the both of us, Sunday came to a close, with Ben driving me back to my house. While I had spent most of the weekend lounging around in his clothes, I didn't bring any spare stuff with me, so I had to go home in order to be ready for the internship on Monday.

* * *

 **So, Ben and Carlos finally did the deed, and week 3, with Design is over! I hope you enjoyed that! Also, make sure to check out my new BTR fic which was uploaded on Monday :D**

 **Thanks to White Collar Black Wolf and to J for reviewing. Without giving too much away, next week starts something along those lines, so don't worry about that. Anyway, until Monday,  
**

 **TTFN :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Tattle-Tale

**Hi Guys and Welcome back to Business Intern. So, my exams are finally over, and everything is done, so I have 10 days of bliss! I say this, but my Christmas break ended a week ago, so you know... I'm just being lazy. Uni is _so hard_ and idk how I'm coping. I'm going to stop being sarcastic now, and carry on with the story.**

* * *

Carlos POV:  
When Monday finally arrived, I was buzzing with anticipation, and I think my facial expression showed as much. As usual, I got up, dresses and showered before making my way downstairs. This was another of those rare mornings where my mum would still be in the house, although the soon came to regret it. "Morning Sweetie. You look unusually happy today" was her opening sentence, and if I wasn't in such a good mood, I probably would have taken it to heart.

"I'm just so excited for today! I finally in programming! I get to see inside the network of ATOS properly, and see how all the devices are coded. Its AuraTech's biggest secret!" I raved back, but it didn't stop there. For the entirety of breakfast I talked about programming, my mum blindly nodding along to everything I was saying. I didn't notice Ben arrive, and it was only due to my mother ushering me out of the house that I did.

"Oh look, Ben's here. Time to go, love you sweetie" were her exactly words as the front door closed behind me. Again, if I wasn't in such a good mood, I probably would have been offended. Ben walked up to me, and placed a small kiss on my forehead, before we both got into the car, and made our way to work. The whole car journey, I repeated everything I had told my mother to Ben, and he gave me the same response, blind nodding. He did however contribute to some parts of my rave, but it was mostly me spouting nonsense.

The usual routine for a new week began. I arrived at the front desk, being met by the 'new receptionist' as I call him. I still hadn't caught his name. That is slightly bad, as it has been two weeks, but I also had a lot going on. "Morning Ben, Carlos" the receptionist said, and this time I managed to catch his name tag 'Xander'. "Carlos, here is the information for what you're doing this week. Doug said he will be in his office when you arrive, so just walk right in. Ben, someone has phone in, saying they are sick, and there has also been a couple of phone calls from a few of the company's board. They've left a message for you. Shall I forward it to your office" Xander said, handing me the folder, and waiting for Ben to give a reply.

"Nah, I'll take it here. Carlos, why don't you head up, and I'll maybe see you at lunch ok?" he said, and I nodded. Just as I stepped into the lift, I heard Ben shout "Oh, and good luck. I love you" which caused me to blush slightly.

The ride up to floor 40 was probably the longest lift ride in the world, but that could have just been me. When the doors finally opened, I practically sprinted to Doug's office, excited to begin the day, but when I arrived at the door, I calmed myself and tried to act as casual as possible. I opened the door, seeing Doug sat behind his desk, typing furiously into his laptop, while trying to sip a cup of coffee. He was completely engrossed in what he was doing, and it wasn't until I cleared my throat, that he jumped and noticed me.

"Oh god, Carlos you scared the life out of me" he joked, gesturing to the seat in front of him, which I so graciously took. "Ok, so welcome to programming. As I said on the tour, this week, you'll be shown the inner workings of the ATOS software, and get you familiar with it, and then from about mid-day Wednesday, you and a small group with start to program some of the basic functions on the watch. Sound good?" he said, the smile growing on my face every moment he spoke. When he finished, I just nodded as it was the only thing I could do without either jumping about or crying in exciting. "Ok, follow me, and I'll show you to your work space" he said, getting up from his desk, and leading the way.

My work space for the week was perfect. It has a beauty view of the city, but it wasn't so direct that I would get distracted from my work. The desk itself had two screens, with a tower computer, the program reloaded onto it. I took the seat at the desk, whilst Doug leaned over me. "Ok, so I've reloaded a few tutorial session on for you. I know it's dull, but for today, you're just gonna have to follow them, to try and grab some of the basics. Tomorrow, I'll spend the day with you, and I'll take you through some of the more advanced stuff. By Wednesday, you'll have all the information you need to start coding the watch!" Doug said, as I reviewed the screen. By the looks of it, it was a training program designed especially for their ATOS software, so it would be different to some of the stuff I was used to.

"Thanks Doug. I'll let you know if I get stuck" I replied, but to be perfectly honestly, I wasn't looking forwards to this. I was expecting programming, not a training session, but I did need to learn the basics of their system before I could toy with it. "Ok, let's get to work" I said to myself, as I loaded the first session.

Three hours later, and lunch had finally arrived. I'd managed to get through the training sessions brilliantly so far, and by the looks of it, I had completed most of the list. At first I was quite sceptical about doing them, but now I was loving it. It was nice to be learning something new, but at the same time it was relaxing, as some of the stuff was familiar to me. The three hours passed relatively quickly, and I didn't notice they had until Ben came up to me. "Hey C, wanna go grab some lunch?" he asked, startling me, and drawing my attention away from the screen.

"Wait, its lunch already?" I responded, checking my watch to see it was 1:30pm. "God, I've been so engrossed in the programming I didn't notice." I chuckled, as I saved my progress and locking the computer. We made our way down to the cafeteria in the business, Ben and I both grabbing a heated cheese and ham toasty. I got myself a coffee, while Ben grabbed himself a tea, and I started my little talk. "It's funny. Doug got me doing 'if' and 'then' statements at first. I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty boring, but now I'm going some more advanced stuff, and it's really enjoyable" I raved once again to Ben, with him giving the same reaction as earlier. I probably continued for about 5 minutes, before I asked him about his day.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. Just been looking at the business' finances, and seeing how we can cut down on them. You know, the basic stuff. Had to deal with a couple angry phone calls from some investors, but I shot them down quick." He replied, but I could sense the sadness in his voice.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, taking his hand into my own.

"It's just… I gets me down sometimes. I mean, I'm trying my best with this business, and I thought it was going well. But then the investors phoned today asking why there weren't getting as much money as they were, and the phone calls from the board were asking similar questions. I suppose the release of the AuraBox wasn't what we expected, and with the predictions we made, I suppose they're annoyed. But that's not my fault you know? I'm just fed up of taking the blame for it." He finally finished, sipping from his cup as he looked around the cafeteria. I squeezed his hand slightly, causing him to turning his attention to me, and tried to behind my pep talk.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I mean, you run the biggest company in the entire country. So what if the business isn't making as much money as it was, and who are they to judge? At the end of the day Ben, you're doing such an amazing job, and you've only been in it what? A few months" I said, and he chuckled nodding his head. "So screw them, and just do what makes you happy." I finally finished, and I could see his was looking into my eyes.

"Thank you Carlos, that means a lot." He said, squeezing my hand in his, causing me to chuckle.

"It's fine. And if you ever need another pep talk, just let me know, and I'll be straight up to your office. I'm here for you Ben" I replied, with a sweet smile, which he returned. We probably sat there for another half an hour, before deciding we should get back to work. Ben dropped me off at my desk, placing a small kiss on my lips before he headed off for rest of the shift. I hated seeing Ben like that. He was always so happy and bubbly, that it pained me to see him so sad. He gave me a small smile, and a wave, before the lift doors closed in front of him, and I continued with my work. Looking at the time, it was 2:15pm, so I only had a few hours left before my internship for the day ended. I continued on with Doug's training programs, although to be honest, I'd managed to get through most of them this morning. Looking at the list, I had about 6 more to complete before I was done, so I cracked on.

Finishing those 6 tasks within an hour and a half, I decided to load up another programming software on the computer, and have a bit of a toy around. I mean, there was no harm and I needed the practise. I started to write a small amount of code, using another type of code, and decided to start to type up a small game. It wasn't much, just a 2D platformer, but it helped me refine some of my skills. It was only when Ben approached again that I realised what time it was, and chuckled to myself. "Hey, ready to go?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a sec" I replied, plugging my memory stick into the computer tower.

"Woah, you're not stealing secrets are you?" he joked, and I laughed.

"Only a few small ones. But look at this, I programmed it, and wanted to continue it at home" I chuckled back, showing him the progress of the game. He nodded, and before long we were out of there. Ben spent the night with me at the De Vil residence, with him and I cooking a meal for my mum, as a thank you for all the times Ben stayed round. We then went upstairs, Ben and I snuggling together sticking on a cheesy rom-com film as I snuggled into my arms.

The next day at work proceeded similarly to the day before, the only main difference was that I finally got my hands on the proper ATOS software. Doug sat with me the whole day, and he started to show me some of the more complex layers of the software, letting into a few company secrets as he did so, which was nice. I finally got to toy with one of their test phones, with Doug helping me write the code that made the phone function. It was very different from the rest of the programming I was doing, so no wonder the company kept it secret. To be honest, I felt kind of honoured that they trusted me with this information, and I finally started to feel like part of the company.

Ben and I spent lunch together again, and it once again consisted of me raving to Ben about what I was doing. This time, he was generally curious, asking if I liked the company's secrets which I agreed to, and he chuckled. However, it also brought what I thought would be one of the sadder moments of the day. He revealed to me that he had to stay late that night, as he was emailed through a rather large file that he had to complete. He kept apologising, but I told him it was fine, and that I would make my own way home. The rest of the day was spent with Doug, continuing my practise on the test phone, and before long 5:00pm hit and my day was over.

I was overjoyed with myself, finally grasping the ATOS code, and I knew with the help of Doug tomorrow, we could start to program the watch itself. I said my goodbyes, and made my way out of the building, as I usual would. When I stepped outside, I was instantly greeted with the cold air, and the darkness of the sky. Today it was overcast anyway, but with night slowly descending, the city looked extra bleak. I knew my mum was attending some sort of formal dinner, so she was unable to pick me up, meaning I would unfortunately have to get the bus home. Ben offered me the money, but I refused, joking that I was no good if I couldn't pay for my own bus ticket.

As I began to walk away from the building, I felt like I was being constantly watched. But every time I looked around, no one was there. I decided to pick up the pace a little bit, focusing my attention on the ground, but I didn't get too far before I accidently ran into someone, and fell to the ground. "Oh god, I'm so sorry" I said, looking up at the shadowy figure above me. There was something about it, its outline looking familiar, but when it spoke up, my brain finally clicked.

"Don't worry about it Fag" he said, and I knew the voice instantly. James. I was quick to pull myself from the floor, and apologise again, before turning fast, and try to make my way back to the building. I didn't get very far however, as I felt him grab my wrist, effectively stopping me from moving. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked, pulling me back, and essentially into his chest, my face now resting on it.

"James let me go" I said, as I tried to pull away, but he hold on me was tight.

"What, I just wanted to catch up with you. So, you got yourself a fancy little internship at AuraTech huh? That must be good. You know, I applied for that internship as well, but got rejected. I wasn't mad about it, until I saw a picture of you and the boss holding hands. Then I realised that I was beaten by a little fag, and that got me real angry" he said, essentially squeezing me, so tightly that I could breathe. "Luckily, I got an internship at Gaston Enterprises. You see Carlos, Gaston promised me that if I could get AuraTech's secret, that he would offer me a job right there and then. And luckily for me, here you are." James finished, and without looking at him, I knew an evil smirk had grown on his face.

He slowly pulled out of the hug, and stared down at me, speaking once again, this time very slowly but I could hear the anger in his voice. "So, why don't you tell me AuraTech's little secrets, and I promise you won't get hurt" At this point, he still had a strong grasp on my waist, so I knew I couldn't run from him, but there was no way in hell, I was giving up the secrets.

"I don't…" was all I managed to say, before I felt a powerful force hit my stomach, winding me causing me to fall to the floor.

"Let's try again. Tell me the secrets" he said, as I clutched my stomach in pain.

"I promise I don't…" I managed to breathe out, before I felt his foot slam into my stomach, adding to the pain I felt before.

"Come on De Vil. Don't lie to me. I know you're playing boy toy to the boss, so he must have told you something right?" he taunted, causing me to try to push myself from the floor. I pushed up onto my hands, but before I could find my footing, his leg swiped my arms from under me, causing me to face plant the floor, the full force of my body landing on my right wrist. "You know I hate doing this De Vil" he said in a sarcastic tone, as I received another kick to my gut. "So just tell me something juicy, anything" he said, but all I could do was scream. I wasn't too far from the building, so I was hoping that at least the receptionist would hear me. He was still working when I felt, so I just hoped and prayed that he hadn't left yet.

"HELP ME. SOMEONE PLEASE H…" I managed to scream out, before receiving a kick to the jaw, very effectively shutting me up.

"Oh, you done it now De Vil" he said, as I saw him raise his leg above me. From the position I was in, it looked like he was going to stomp me, but before he could drop his leg, I heard someone else shouting.

"Hey, get away from him" the voice echoed, causing James to run, without any second thought. "Oh my god Carlos. What happened?" I heard the voice say, and before long I was lifted to my feet, seeing Xander supporting me.

"Thank you" I managed to squeeze out, as I placed one arm around his neck, while he placed one around my waist, and he helped me back into the building, and onto one of the chairs in reception.

"Just hold tight, I'm going to ring Ben" he said, before picking up the phone. Sitting in the chair made me feel comforted, and I started to feel very sleepy, and tired. Before long, I was engulfed my dark, but it was because I fell unconscious due to all the pain my body was experiencing.

I was very rudely awoken by the furious shaking of my body, and the repeated shouting of my name. "Carlos! Carlos, buddy, please wake up. Please, please wake up" was the shouted I was greeted with, Ben's voice being the one I recognised.

"So, were only buddies now huh?" I replied, my tone very groggy, and hoarse.

"Oh thank god you're awake" he replied, wrapping his arms around my body. "Are you ok? What happened? Xander said he heard shouting coming from outside, and when he walked out, he saw someone about to stomp onto you. As soon as he shouted, he said they ran away. Did you see who it was?" Ben bombarded me with questions, making my head go slightly dizzy. Well, it could have been the questions, but it also could have been the painful headache I was experiencing.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be ok" I replied, and he frowned and shook his head.

"Well, I've called an ambulance, and they'll be here any minute to check over you. Did you see who it was?" he asked again, and my face paled, the memory still raw in my mind. For some reason, I had to debate this decision _. 'If I told Ben, he could get James arrested, and I would never have to deal with him again. However, if James was arrested, who's to say his friends couldn't come and beat me up. I mean, if he could inflict all this damage, then what could a group of people do? But after this, surely Ben would be extra protective, so I would be alright'_ I debated, weighing up the decisions. I slowly nodded my head, but avoided all eye contact with Ben, frightened by his response when I told him.

"It was…" I began, but I couldn't muster enough courage to say the name. I voice dried up as soon as I approached the word, and my sobs only got worse.

"It's ok C. Just breathe, and take your time" Ben replied, pulling me tighter into the hug, so my chin rested on his shoulder.

"J-James" I managed to whisper into his ear, the word itself very disjointed.

"James? Your old bully?" he replied, as I nodded into him. "Thank you C. I'll be sure to take care of it" was all he said, before I heard the doors to the front of the building open, and two new people rush in, and straight over to me.

"It's Carlos right?" one of the paramedics beside me said, and I nodded. "Ok, Carlos. Is it alright if you come with us? We need to get you to the hospital to run a few tests ok" the paramedic continued, and I nodded once again. I looked over to Ben, and he nodded, accompanying me to the hospital in the back of the ambulance, but once we arrived, we were separated with him being told to wait in the waiting room.

* * *

 **So there we are. Poor Baby Carlos was set to have such a good week, and that's now been ruined by James. Who saw it coming? I hope this chapter satisfies the needs for some drama in the story, as up to this point it has been kinda mushy, lovely stuff.**

 **Anyway, thanks to White Collar Black Wolf for the review on the last chapter, and until Monday for chapter 3 for Water Under the Bridge,**

 **TTFN :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The Miracle of Film

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Business Intern. I hope you are liking the story so far, and let's crack on. Also, I just wanted to quickly say that I was looking for Benlos Fanfics the other day, and realised how little there actually was. I don't know if it was just me and I couldn't find them, but I didn't find that many. So, for as long as I have ideas and inspiration, I will try to write them :D**

* * *

Ben's POV:  
When Carlos and I were separated, I let out a rather large sigh, filled with both relief and anger. He was now in good hands, and I knew he was going to be ok, but I couldn't get over the fact that someone blatantly attacked one of my employees. I was drawn out of thought when an officer approached my side. "Are you Mr Adams?" he asked, and I nodded. "I'm Officer Peterson. I'm here to investigate the case involving Mr De Vil. The paramedics said that he was attacked, and that he was found on the ground with the attacker over him." He continued, and I nodded once again. "If there is any information you can tell us about the attack, please do. This is quite a serious crime, and we need to find the attacker" he finally finished, and I finally mustered enough courage to speak, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Um, it was one of my employees who found Carlos. I'll give him a ring, and ask him to stay at the office for us to arrive. Once I make sure Carlos is ok, I'll head back, and check if the building's CCTV caught anything." I replied, rubbing my hand over my forehead. "The only thing I can say for certain was that Carlos told me the name of the attacker. He said he was called James, it was one of his old high school bullies", and this information caused the officer to nod his head next to me.

"Thank you Mr Adams, you've been extremely helpful. Here is my personal phone number, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'm going to investigate the scene of the crime anyway, so please let me know when you are on your way back. I won't attempt to talk to your employee until then ok?" he said, and I nodded.

"Thank you officer" was all I could say, as I took the number from his hand, and watched him walk away out of the hospital. I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket, and dialled Xander's number. He picked up on the second ring, and proceeded to speak.

"Hey buddy, how's Carlos doing?"

"Um, there just running the tests of him now, but I haven't heard anything. Would you be able to do me a favour, and wait at the office until I get back? The police wanted to ask you a few questions about what happened" I spoke softly, and with a significant amount of pain in my voice, which he could easily pick up on.

"Of course, that's fine. Just take your time, and let me know when you are on your way back" he said, and I chuckled, thankful I had hired someone so nice.

"Oh, before you go. Can you make a note for me to hire a security guard for the building?" I said, and he chuckled.

"Of course. I'll start browsing for security companies now" he replied, and I smiled small.

"Thank you Xander. The police will be outside the building, looking at the crime scene, but they said they won't talk to you until I get there. I'll see you later ok?" I asked, and I could envision him nodding.

"Yep, I'll see you later" was his only response, as the phone call ended, meaning I was finally alone, with only my thoughts.

And they weren't good ones. As I took a seat in the waiting room, the only thoughts I was having was about how this was all my fault. If I left with him, none of this would have happened, but instead I put my work over my boyfriend, and now he's in hospital. Half an hour probably passed until my name was called.

"Ben Adams?" I heard someone ask, and I shot up quickly, and said "Yeah" back, causing the nurse to walk over to me. "We've ran some tests of Carlos. He's going to be ok. From what he can tell, he has a sprained wrist, and a few fractured ribs, but nothing is broken. He is also suffering from a mild concussion, but by the morning, that will be gone. We are going to keep him in overnight, but at the moment he is asking to see you" the nurse finished, leading me to Carlos' room.

I walked him, seeing him with a bandage on his wrist, as well as an icepack on his chest. "I'll give you two some space" the nurse said, as he closed the door behind me.

"Oh Carlos, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I left you alone. This was all my fault. If I would have dropped you home, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry" I said, running to the side of the bed, and kneeling beside it, taking his un-sprained hand into my own. I felt him squeeze my hand, before turning to face me.

"Ben, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known this would have happened. Its James fault I'm in here. So don't ever blame yourself" he replied, with a small smile in his face. I placed a small kiss on his forehead, before turning back to him.

"Don't worry Carlos. I'm going to sort it all out. He's going to get punish for his actions" I replied, and I saw small smile grow on his face. He went to say something but before he could, the door swung open, and a blonde haired women walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Kingsleigh. I'm the one looking after Carlos. I hate to be that person, but Carlos needs to rest. As you were told earlier, we're going to keep him in overnight, but by tomorrow evening, he should be alright to go home. Do you have any family you want us to alert Carlos?" she asked, in a very compassionate and caring voice.

"Only my mother" he replied, and she nodded.

"We'll let you get some rest. Come on Ben" she replied, and I nodded.

"I love you C. I'll come see you tomorrow morning, and then I'll pick you up from the hospital after work ok? I love you" I said, placing a small kiss on his lips, causing him to smile.

"I love you too Ben. I'll see you tomorrow" he replied, and I nodded, following the doctor out of the room. I got my phone from my pocket, and send Xander and the officer a message, telling them I was returning to the office, and before long I was on my way back. By this point, it was 6:15pm, so I was grateful that Xander had waited at the office for me.

* * *

The journey back to the office was a long one. I couldn't get the image of Carlos out of my mind, but more importantly, I couldn't stop the anger from rising from my body. Whoever this James was, I was going to make sure he never considered messing with Carlos or anyone ever again, whether that be by means inside or outside of the law. He would pay.

When I arrived at the office, I saw the police car waiting in the car park of the building, and a smaller area of the premise was cornered off, obviously where Carlos was attacked. I'm not going to lie, seeing that area made me relax slightly, as I saw it was in the coverage of the buildings CCTV cameras. I stepped out of my car, and saw the police officer stepping out of his, the pair of us saying no words but exchanging a nod.

I led him into the building seeing Xander still sat behind the desk. "Officer Peterson, this is Xander Fitzherbert the witness of the attack" I said, as the two men exchanged hands. Peterson took Xander away from the desk, and to one of the small tables in the reception, whilst I placed myself behind his desk, and loaded the program granting access to the CCTV.

While this was on everyone's computer, only I and the directors had access to the program via a login, making the system secure. I logged in, and set the camera time frame from 5:00pm on wards, watching the feed of the camera outside the front door. Luckily, with us being the biggest tech company in Auradon, our CCTV also had voice recording, so once I saw Carlos exit the building, I loaded the camera up fully, and waited for the Peterson and Xander to finish.

It didn't take long, only about 10 minutes before the pair of them came over asking if I had found something, and I responded with a nod, playing the footage. It started with Carlos walking into a figure, and falling back to the ground.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" we all heard Carlos say, followed by a disgusting retort "Don't worry about it Fag" spoke the figure. While we were still unable to make out his face, I saw the officer making notes about his physical appearance such as the clothes and height. I continued to watch the footage, seeing Carlos being pulled into a 'hug' by the figure, but I could see he was unhappy about it. It wasn't until I heard a name that my brain clicked into gear again. One I hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Luckily, I got an internship at Gaston Enterprises" was the only sentence I caught from the boy, my mind beginning to race over the name. _'Gaston, my mum told me about him. What was it, she was his high school crush, and he was a bit of a jock, always getting what he wanted. When she denied him, and got with my father, he was extremely jealous, and tried to break them up. No wonder he would try to sabotage the company'_ I thought to myself, my eye zoning back into the screen, only to see Carlos get kicked in the jaw.

It wasn't until we heard Xander shouting that this figure finally looked up, and luckily for us, he looked directly at the camera. I paused the video on his face, the feeling of joy overwhelming my body. "Ben, would you be able to email this footage. With this, we'll be able to try and prosecute this James" Officer Peterson said, and I nodded.

"Of course, but I have a question. Would I be allowed to use this footage as evidence if I were to sue Gaston Enterprises?" I asked, and the Officer nodded, a small smile growing on his face.

"Of course. I'll even stand as a witness for you" he replied, and I smiled back.

"Thank you Officer. Could you please keep me updated on the situation?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Of course. Goodnight Gentleman, and I'll see you in court" he chuckled, before leaving the building. I could see Xander was pondering something, and I was quick to turn to him.

"Suing Gaston Enterprises huh? That's bold. But I'm with you on this. I'll see you in the morning" was all he said, patting me on the shoulder, before exiting the building. I made sure to log off the computer, and locked up for the night, before ringing the company's private lawyer and attorney, beginning the lawsuit process.

* * *

 **There we are. So, Ben, Xander and Officer Peterson have proof to convict James, and sue Gaston Enterprises. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I stand by it, so let's see where this goes.**

 **Until Monday however, TTFN :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Alpha Test

**Hi Guys and welcome to chapter 10 of Business Intern. So, not much really happens in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

 **Carlos POV:**  
Waking up in a hospital covered in bandages is one thing, it's another to see on the news that your attacker has already been arrested. But to see that AuraTech is suing Gaston Enterprises for Industrial Espionage however, well that's just say I didn't expect to see that. To be honest, I don't know how I feel about it. On one side, that business is getting exactly what it deserves, but at the same time, I'm the one responsible for all those people losing their jobs. I mean, I couldn't care less about Gaston and James, but all the other innocent workers, who had no idea about any of this scheme. I couldn't take my eyes of the screen in front of me, with the breakfast news talking about the whole event, with the newscasters saying how appalled they were that something like this had happened. I'm not sure if I missed it, but it seems like some evidence was shown, as everyone knew what had happened. I'm guessing the CCTV cameras caught something. While the newscaster continued to speak, the screen showed people protesting outside of the Gaston Enterprises, some holding up signs and banners showing their distaste for the company. It wasn't until I saw an employee of the building show up that the scene got too much, especially when they started to crowd her, and start to yell abuse. Luckily, the buildings security got involved and helped her into the building, but that scene alone was enough to make me turn off the TV.

Also like it was planned, as soon as the screen went off Ben walked into the hospital room, with a small bouquet of flowers, and a box of chocolates, which made me chuckle slightly. "Good morning C. How you doing?" he asked, placing the flowers into a vase, and the chocolates closer to me on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a bit sore. I was just watching the news" I replied, with a small frown and a sigh at the end of my sentence.

"What's the matter C? James has been arrested, so he can't do you anymore harm." Ben said, but it didn't help the situation.

"It's just…I can't stop thinking about you suing the company. I mean, Gaston and James fully deserve what they are getting, but I can't help but think about all the other employees, the one with no knowledge of the event" I replied, and I saw Ben's facial expression change rather dramatically. Obviously, he hadn't considered this either, and I could see the guilt wash over his face.

"Oh god, what have I done. I…" he started, now pacing around the room, with me becoming slightly dizzy, watching him go back and forth. "I didn't even consider that. Oh god Carlos, so many people are going to lose their jobs because of this. I was so angry, and upset, I didn't even consider them. Oh god, oh god…" he began, now sitting down the chair beside the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be ok. Look, when you win the lawsuit, just offer to provide everyone a job at AuraTech, or give them all a fraction of the lawsuit money, so they have some funds until they can find a new job. Make it clear that only Gaston and James were responsible for this attack, and that we both don't hold any personal grudges against their employees" I replied, and I could see he calmed down slightly.

"You're right. Carlos, that's genius!" he replied, taking my hand into my own, and giving me a small peck on the cheek. We chatted for about 5 minutes, until the doctor walked in, giving us an update of my condition. According to her, the concussion should have subsided by now, and they will run a brain scan to make sure. She said my wrist should be healing nicely, and by tomorrow should be back to normal. She said that only a couple of my ribs had been fractured, and with Auradon's advanced healing measures, they should be alright within a few days.

God, I was grateful this place had a little magic in the air, especially with Maleficent's pharmaceutical company. I was told that I could be able to leave tonight, as long as I didn't put any strain on myself, and rested for most of the day, which I ensured her I would. When Doctor Kingsleigh helped me into the wheel chair, readying me for my scan, Ben informed me that he had to leave for work. I got slightly upset, but he ensured me that he would leave work as soon as the clock hit 5:00pm, and come and see me, helping get out of the hospital.

Other than that, the day was fairly boring. I spent most of it laid up in the hospital bed, with my mum by my side. She had only seen the phone call this morning, due to her little party last night, which made me kind of sad, but she ensured me that she was sorry, and would do anything to make it up to me. I just wanted someone to keep me company for the day, and she was more than happy to comply. Ben arrived back at the hospital at 5:25pm, and as promised, I was checked out of the hospital. I returned home that night, with me asking Ben if he could stay over, which he was more than happy to do. Ben and mum made us some dinner, and before long, as I was laid in bed, with about 5 pillows surrounding me, making sure I wouldn't get hurt in the night.

The rest of the week was pretty alright to be honest. On Thursday, while we told the doctor that I could rest up, instead Ben took me to the office to continue with my programming. Oh, that wasn't by choice by the way. He wanted to make sure that I would stay in the house all day, and rest, but I wanted to get back out there. This was the only week for programming and I wanted to make the most of it. I ensured him I was fine, and that if he wanted, he could check up on me every two hours. He told me that if he could he would, but instead he was in a court hearing, deciding the fate of Gaston Enterprises. According to him, the lawsuit was filed on Tuesday, so from Wednesday onwards they were in court. Wednesday, they were reviewing the files to make sure all the evidence was legitimate and enough to make a claim on, which it was. Thursday, putting his case up against Gaston, showing all the evidence he had collected, but it was pretty well known by now, and this brings us to today, Friday.

Once again, I was in the office finishing up the software for the watch. Doug was on constant watch (ha-ha) of me, making sure I wasn't in any pain, or didn't need any help, but I was getting on well. I had manage to get most of what he asked me to do completed, but I still have a few final things to finish off. It reached 3:30pm, before the lift door opened, and Ben ran out unexpectedly to me. "Ben, what are you doing here? I mean, I know it's your building, but I thought you were at court again today" I said, as he stood by my desk.

"It's all done Carlos. We won. Yesterday, I presented all my evidence again, and today was Gaston's turn to present his, against what I was saying. Luckily for us, but unfortunately for him, he didn't have any real evidence, so the judge called the day short, saying AuraTech had won the lawsuit. I made sure all the winning would go to all his employees, and it's being distributed as we speak" he said, with a huge smile growing in his face.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you. Well, us!" I replied, and he chuckled.

"So, what are you working on?" he asked, kneeling beside me, and taking one of my hands into his, softly stroking it.

"Oh, me. Um, I'm just finished the last bit of programming for the watch. By 5 today, my work should be done" I replied, for some reason getting very nervous. I think it was him stroking my hand, because I'm not going to lie, it was turning me on slightly.

"That's great C! I'm sure you're doing a great job. I'll come down at 5, and see how you are getting on, but right now, I need to call everyone into a meeting, seeing how the business is doing. I mean, I haven't been here for most of the week, so I need to have a quick check up." He said, his hand leaving mine, as he held the outside of my face, and placed a small kiss on my lips. I smiled once he pulled away, and before the lift doors shut, he waved, with that cute little smile of his.

An hour and an half passed like 15 minutes, and before long, I was sat at my desk, Doug by my side, helping me with a few small tweaks to the software. The only thing bringing us out of our trances was the ding from the lift, as the doors opened, and Ben was revealed, a smile still on his face. He was quick to approach the pair of us, and kneeled down on the opposite side to me. "Status report" he said, a small chuckle following, which caused me to laugh as well.

"Well, we're just making a few last minute tweaks, but the basics of the program is pretty much set. With a press of the button, we can make the software live, and test it out" Doug replied, my face lighting up as he said so. I took a quick glance down at Ben, who I could see was staring back at me, a look of amazement in his eyes, and once again, a small smile grew on my face. "Alright, that looks all good Carlos. Just hit the button, and the computer will start to simulate the watch's operating system" Doug spoke up, as I moved my cursor over to the launch button. It was almost like the money was in slow motion, with my click of the mouse lasting for a few minutes, and then the program loading lasting a few more minutes.

It all fairness, everything was completed in a matter of seconds, but the anticipation of the event messed with my perception of time. The only important detail, is that the program loaded, and worked perfectly first time, much to my relief. "Nice going Dude. You've successful programmed the first stage of the watch! I'm proud of you" I heard Doug say, and I felt Ben raise his hand onto my shoulder, and squeeze it slight.

"If I could hug you, so I would right now. I so proud of you C" Ben said, and I chuckled.

"Just be gentle" was my only response, causing him to slowly wrap his arms around my body, careful not to push into my ribs. It was nice being in Ben's arms again, and I knew that by Sunday, I would be all better, and we could return to normal cuddling and snuggling. He was quick to unwrap himself and stand up, brushing off his trousers from his knees.

"Why don't you start to get packed up? I need to have a private word with Doug, and then we'll be on your way" he said, and I just nodded, saving the program, and so on. I saw him lead Doug away from me, but from Ben's facial expressions and body language, I knew he wasn't mad, and he definitely didn't raise his voice enough for it to be considered a shout. I turned my attention back to my desk, and continued to sort the rest of my stuff out.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**  
"Why don't you start to get packed up? I need to have a private word with Doug, and then we'll be on your way" I said, causing both Doug and Carlos to give me a curious look. I led Doug over to a secluded area, making sure that we were out of range of Carlos, and began to bombard him with a load of questions. "Do you think that you could get the programming done by next Friday for me. I know it's not a long, but I would be so appreciative if you could. Is it even possible? Tell me if it's too much!" I rambled causing Doug to hold up his hand and chuckle.

"Woah, calm down. Yeah, we can get it done, if Jane has all the designs ready by Monday" Doug replied, causing me to smirk, and raise an eyebrow at him. "She's already done them hasn't she?" he asked, and I chuckled slightly, nodding in response.

"She promised to get what's she's done up to you tomorrow morning, and the rest on Monday. So, are you ok to start straight away?" I replied, and now it was his turn to nod.

"I mean you are the boss" he joked, causing me to chuckle. "If I can, may I ask why you want this done?" he continued, and I looked back over to Carlos, seeing him fiddling with some stuff in his bag, clearly not paying attention to the pair of us.

"It's Carlos' last day next Friday, so I wanted to give him an alpha version of the watch. You know, as a thank you" I replied, blushing slightly as I did so. This caused Doug to chuckle slightly, before nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, that's fair. You know, you could always offer him a job. I mean, I'd be happy to have him up here" he replied, and I raised my eyebrow at him. The thought had crossed my mind before, but I was slightly sceptical of it. I mean, he seemed so set on going to university. But, I suppose I wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Well, thanks anyway Doug. Let me know as soon as Jane has sent up those designs to you, and I'll come back down next Thursday to see how you are getting on" I replied, and he smiled at me. We made our way back over to Carlos, who was now just fiddling with the drawstrings on his hoodie, while staring at his phone, scrolling through a social media site. I placed my hand gently on this shoulder, which startled him at first, but he quickly realised it was me, and looked up into my eyes. "You ready to go?" I asked, causing him to nod at me. He pulled himself of the chair, before wrapping his bag over his right shoulder. "Oh, how are you ribs doing?" I also questioned, as I saw him wince slightly when he stood up.

"Yeah, there alright. I'm getting a few minor pains here and there, but nothing too serious. I can imagine by tomorrow, I'll be fine" he replied, and I nodded. As we reached the lift, I pressed the button calling it to our floor. Carlos turned away from me slightly, facing towards Doug, before providing him with an award-winning smile, and a small wave. "I'll see you around Doug! Thank you so much for a great week. It's been amazing" he called out, as the lift door opened in front of us.

Before we stepped in, Doug shouted back, "No worries. I hope you enjoy your last week, and hopefully I'll see you before you leave!" which caused Carlos' smile to falter slightly. He continued to wave towards Doug as we stepped into the lift, and I pressed the G button, calling for the ground floor. As soon as the door shut, I saw Carlos' smile falter again, and this time, I decided it was best to question him on it.

"What's wrong C. And don't say nothing, because I can see your smile dropping every few seconds" I said, pulling him into a light hug. As much as I wanted to be close to him, I still didn't want to risk doing any damage to his ribs, especially when they are so close to healing. And I know myself, and I can give some pretty constricting hugs. I was snapped out of my random thought process when Carlos spoke up, causing me to release him from the hug.

"It's…It's just, next week is my last week, and I'm really enjoying this. I mean, I'm still really excited for university, and I can't wait to start studying my course, but a part of me is going to miss this. But this experience will definitely be unforgettable. I mean, so much has happened over the past few weeks. I mean, I showed up to work drugged, I fell in love with this amazing guy, and then screwed everything up with him, but we got together in the end anyway." He playfully joked, nudging my arm with his shoulder, before continuing "I got beat up, and sent to hospital, as I watched another company fall. Oh, and my 18th birthday was the best thing I had ever experienced. All those things happened because I was here, and once I leave, my life will probably go back to being boring." As he finished, I pulled him back into another hug, making sure to tilt his head up so he would look into my eye. I placed a small kiss on his forehead, before speaking up, hoping I could reassure him that everything would be ok.

"Hey, university is going to be such great experience for you. You're going to make loads of new friends, and new memories. You're going to be studying something you love, and enjoy. You're going to make it your own experience, whether that's going out on the town, or staying in with the flat watching movies. It's going to be so great for you" I replied, seeing the small smile grow on his face. "Besides, your boyfriend does sound pretty amazing. I bet he's tall, got brown hair, and is extremely good looking" I added, causing him to scoff as I chuckled.

"Yeah, he's not too bad I suppose" he replied, snuggling into my chest as the lift reached the bottom floor. As awkward as it was to walk like this we made it work, saying out "good nights" to Xander, before heading out to my car.

On the drive back to his house, I decided to approach a rather pressing topic, once I hoped he would be agree too. "So, you know how I've meet you're mum and everything." I began, causing him to turn his head to face me, giving me a rather sceptical look as he furrowed his eyebrows. I decided it was best to continue anyway, despite the look I received. "Well, my parents are coming round on Sunday, and I didn't know if you wanted to meet them." The facial expression he pulled was answer enough for me. It was a mixture of fear, shock, anxiety and a little more fear. "I mean, there's no pressure or anything, and if you don't wan…" I began, but he quickly interrupted my ramble of unnecessary thoughts.

"Yeah, I'd like to" he said, as he laced his fingers into mine. "I mean, like you said you've met my mum, so I suppose it's only fair." He continued, and the largest smile grew on my face. I had never introduced any of my other boyfriends to my parents, so Carlos would be the first.

"Thanks C. We're going out for a meal in the evening, so I can come pick you up, and spend a few hours with us. Does that sound alright?" I asked, and he nodded, a small smile on his face. Just as he nodded, I pulled up to the gates of his house, perfect timing as usual. I entered the code, waiting for the metal doors to open in front of us, a massive smile on my face. I'm so glad that I'm taking this big step with Carlos, and at the moment I couldn't be any happier.

"Um, I guess I'll see you on Sunday?" he asked, snapping me out of my thought process. Without realising it, I had driven him up to the front door, and he was staring at me, eagerly awaiting my answer.

"Yeah, I'll text you with a time if that's alright?" I responded, and he nodded. He placed a small kiss on my lips before leaving the car. He gave me one final wave before he walked into his front door, and I was buzzing with anticipation.

* * *

 **So there we are! Programming is done, and Carlos has agreed to meet Ben's Parents! I wonder how well that will go! I've also decided to continue with Was It Truly Worth It instead of Forever a King, but I'll explain more about that when this story is over.**

 **So, until Monday, TTFN :D**


	11. Chapter 11: I Don't Know What That Is

**Hi guys and welcome back to Business Intern. So this story is slowly coming to a close, with only 4 chapters left after this one. I want to apologise if there are any typos in this chapter. When I read back over it, I realised that there was a lot of mistakes in this chapter. I corrected the ones I saw, but I apologise for any I missed.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and let's crack on!**

* * *

 **Carlos POV-Sunday:**  
It wasn't until this morning that I clicked into what was happening. I had agreed to meet Ben's parents. Belle and Beast, well to me it would be Mr and Mrs Adams as I want to be professional, were the owners of AuraTech and one of the richest couples in the whole of Auradon. They have so much influence and power, but they are also so caring and generous. I spent the whole day panicking, pacing around my room hoping to pick out something to wear. Luckily mum was home with me all day trying to help me prepare for the meal, but it wasn't helping. She kept reassuring me that Belle and Beast were lovely people, and that they saw me when I was first born, but that didn't help at all. My anxiety was playing up massively, flashing between each and every bad thing that could happen. Me slipping my drink all over Belle's dress, me eating my food loud and messily, me tripping over as I walk into the restaurant, me tripping over a waiter in the restaurant, me throwing my food down myself, and the list continues.

It wasn't until I got a reminder text from Ben, saying that they were picking me up in an hours time that I finally snapped out of my thoughts, now increasing the speed of my pacing and nail biting. "CARLOS! For God sakes sit down!" My mum yelled, trying to be comforting and authoritative. I looked up at her, before planting myself on the edge of my bed, my legs now swaying from side to side, left leg going left, right leg going right, before meeting in the middle. The nail biting still continued as she spoke up again.

"You need to calm down. I know that it's scary, but things are more likely to go wrong if you keep panicking. Just wear your suit, and be the kind loving young boy that you are, and everything will be fine. And besides, Ben is absolutely in love with you, so he will defend you to his dying breath" she finished with a little chuckle, which caused me to smile as well. "Now, stop pacing around, and go get in the shower. I'll make sure that the suit is perfect, and once you're dressed, I'll help you with your hair" she basically commanded me, throwing a clean towel at me, before pointing to the bathroom door.

I gave her a quick nod, and a small smile before making my way to the bathroom. The shower itself was refreshing, allowing me to just stand and forget about everything, feeling the water hit my skin, and trail its way down my body. I took about 15 minutes, before drying myself off for about 5 minutes and walking back into my bedroom. My suit was perfectly displayed on a hanger, but by the looks of it, my mum had made a few alterations to the outfit. Instead of wearing my formal trousers, she had placed some black skinny jeans which always make me more comfortable. Along with that was just my usual white shirt and black blazer. This time, instead of having a red tie, my mum had placed a red handkerchief into the top pocket of the blazer, making the whole outfit look formal, yet comfy as well.

After getting changed, I made my way downstairs, to greet my mum, who was waiting in the living room. She got out all my usual hair products, and styled my hair, making sure it was perfect. To be perfectly honest with you, I had no clue what she had done with it, but it looked really good, so I was happy. Looking at the time, I saw that Ben would be arriving shortly, and the nerve built up again. I proceeded to fiddle with the sleeves on my blazer, bite my nails and of course sway my legs in and out. Mum decided it was best to put on some TV, turning it onto a sitcom I love, and it managed to calm my nerves. Well, that was until I heard the front doorbell go. I let out a small yelp, as my mum made her way over to the door and opened it, revealing a very dashing looking Ben.

"Good Evening Ms De Vil" Ben ever so politely said, causing her to chuckle.

"Ben, it's so lovely to see you." She replied pulling him into a hug, which he graciously took. While her head was over his shoulder, she noticed something and let out a light squeal. "Oh, can I go and say Hello to your folks? I haven't seen them in ages!" she said, both of them pulling out of the hug, and Ben chuckled before extending his arm over to the car, allowing her to leave. I finally picked up the courage to walk over to the front door, seeing all three of them, Belle, Beast and Mum, chatting by the back of the car like it was nothing. Ben pulled me into a hug, and I swallowed the rather large lump in my throat as I rested my head on his chest.

"Don't worry C, it'll be fine. Just be you're usual charming, amazing self, and everything will be ok" Ben said, in an attempt to settle my nerves. I'm all fairness, it did help slightly but that could also have been due to his hand rubbing my back constantly. I nodded into his chest, before looking up and staring into his eyes. He placed a small kiss onto my forehead before pulling out completely and lacing his hands into mine as he led me down to the car. My mum was chatting away like no tomorrow, but that quickly ceased when Ben and I joined them. "Mum, Dad, this is Carlos" Ben said, causing me to blush slightly, and wave with my free hand.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Adams, it's so nice to meet you" I said, which caused Belle to pull me into a hug.

"You've grown up so much! The last time I saw you, you were tiny" she joked, and I chuckled as she pulled out of the hug. I shook Beast's hand with my free one, before Ben finally spoke up.

"Right, we should be on our way. The reservation is in 20 minutes" causing everyone to exchange goodbyes with my Mum. I gave her a small kiss, and she whispered some inspirating things into my ear, before I got into the passenger side of the car. Belle gave her one last hug, before stating that they should catch up at some point, which my mum agreed to. Before long, we were on our way to the restaurant.

To say the drive to the restaurant was awkward would be an understatement. It consisted of Belle and Beast sat in the back of the car telling Ben about people I didn't know. "Did you hear that Jordan had a daughter! She's called Jade" or "You know Harry from Secondary school? Well, his grandfather has just passed" and this didn't leave me much room for conversation. Ben tried to soothe me, by interlocking our fingers as he drove and drawing small circles on the outside of my hand and to some extent it did work.

We eventually made it to the restaurant, after what left like a 3-hour drive (It only lasted 10 minutes) and we were welcomed into the restaurant with open arms with the manager of the restaurant himself being our waiter. ' _Obviously he wants a big tip'_ I thought to myself, trying to stay as professional as possible. He asked what we wanted for our drinks, handing Belle and Beast a wine menu. I decided not to speak up, waiting to see that they would order. "Ah, can we have a bottle of 'Cheval Blanc'" Beast asked, as my confusion grew. All I knew is that I have no clue what it was. To me there is red or white wine, but I decided to play along anyway. "Is that alright with everyone" Beast asked, and both Ben and I nodded, but mine was a rather sceptical nod. A little later, the man came back out with a bucket, containing said wine bottle and poured everyone a glass.

Everyone else seemed to like it, but to me it was red and tasted a funny. From that moment onwards, I decided that drinking was no longer an option tonight. Let's just hope the food menu is better. Once they were passed around, conversation picked up, and this time it focused on me. "So, Carlos, what do you do?" Beast asked, taking a sip of this wine after, which only made it more intimidating.

"Um, at the moment I'm an intern at your company, but once that is over, I'm going to the University of Auradon to study computer science." I replied, glancing between Belle, Beast and the menu.

"UoA? You must be intelligent. Only the best get in!" he replied, and I blushed, before nodding. "So, are you enjoying the internship so far? Ben says he's very impressed with your work." He continues with the questions.

"Yes, it's been an amazing experience" I replied, as I felt Ben place his hand on my knee, and he squeezes it gently.

"And I hear that you are developing a new product. A watch is it?" he asks, and I nod, not saying anything. "Well, that is very impressive." He replied, as I feel Ben squeeze my knee once more. Suffice to say, the menu wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, and half the stuff I had no clue what the hell it was. When the waiter came over, Belle and Beast were the first to order.

"I'll have the Crispy Daurade with Caramelised Endives and Guanciale" Belle ordered, followed my Beast's "Braised Veal Cheek with Candied Shallots", and for both of those ordered, I had no clue what those words meant. Ben helped calmed my nerves when he ordered "Chicken and Mushroom Penne", so I understood all of those words, and that left me with the most basic thing out of everyone.

"Can I just have the homemade Lasagna please?" I asked, as I handed the menu to said waiter/manager before conversation began again.

"So, if you only just going to university, then you must be 18?" Beast asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I turned 18 a couple weeks ago now" I responded, causing an eyebrow raise from Beast. "I was able to skip a year in school, so I graduated a year early" I clarified, and he nodded.

"And why was that?" he asked, now entering very dangerous territory, my past. I hated talking about my past, although I'm guessing everyone knows that by now.

"Um. The school just said it was a good idea" I said, trying not to go into too much detail, but my voice was riddled with nervousness and fear, which was obviously picked up by everyone. Ben luckily broke the ice, and started to ask his parents about their recent holiday, which I was grateful off. They spoke about how they visited the Good Queen's Kingdom which I was quite interested about, only due to my close connection to Evie. I spent a lot of time in her Kingdom, so I was able to talk to them about it a lot, which was nice as it made me forget about the awkward moment I had just faced.

Before long the food had arrived, and everyone dove in, Belle and Beast commenting about how good their meals were. Looking on their plate, I didn't know what most of the stuff was, but to be honest most of it looked kinda weird. Belle looked like she had some kind of fish, which was huge, and Beast had what essentially looked like a steak which I could get my head around, but the rest of it was weird vegetables or meat adding to the main dish.

Of course, I thought that I had just ordered a regular lasagna, but due to the fanciness of this restaurant, that wasn't the case. Along with the mince, it had spinach which was gross, and mushroom which I could appreciate. I spent most of the meal picking out said spinach while still avoiding drinking anything cause the wine was also gross. Beast still kept asking me questions after questions, like what grades did I when I graduated, or what I plan to do after university and I was really starting to feel the pressure setting in. With a full glass of wine, and a quarter eaten lasagna, I decided to excuse myself from the table, before essentially fast walking into the toilet. I got into the closest stall locked the door and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello" Evie's voice said through the phone providing me with a lot of comfort.

"Oh, thank god." I breathed out, as I held my head in my hands trying to recover from this disaster of a meal. "Evie, I need your help. Remember how I said I'm meeting Ben's parents. Well, I'm at dinner with them now, and it's so awkward! We're at some really posh restaurant, with a glass of some real gross wine while Ben's dad interrogates me! Then, I ordered a lasagna, cause it was the most normal thing on the menu, and it was spinach in it! Who puts spinach in a lasagna!" I raved to her, hearing her chuckle from the other end of the phone. "Evie, please help me" I sighed out, and her chuckle quickly turned into sound advice.

"Just be honest with them Carlos. Tell them that this isn't for you. Just tell them that you prefer to sit and eat a cheeseburger with some chips instead of a spinach lasagna. Be honest, and they'll probably respect that" she said back, but I panicked even more.

"Evie, this is Belle and Beast, basically the two most successful people in the entire Kingdom! I can't be honest with them, and tell them how much of a tramp I am!" I snapped back, and she chuckled.

"Fine, then spend the rest of the meal eating that strange lasagna, and drinking gross wine. If it makes you feel any better, I'm currently snuggled up with a bag of crisps watching a movie" and that statement made me…reconsider things.

"Fine, I'll tell them. Thanks E, you're the least helpful person in the world" I joked back, before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up. I made my way back to the table, to find everyone still eating and chatting, smiles plastered over their faces.

"Oh, there you are Carlos. We thought you fell down the toilet" Belle joked, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"I apologise for that, but I have to be honest with you. This is all a bit too much for me. While I appreciate the gesture, I'm not cut out for this kind of poshness?" I said the last word as more of a question, as I didn't know if it existed. "What I mean to say is that I'm more comfortable with a cheeseburger and a Pepsi than a weird spinach lasagna and some fancy wine that I don't like the taste of. Umm, so thank you for the meal, but I must take my leave." I finished, pulling out my wallet and placing a £50 on the table, hoping that would cover my meal. Before I could leave however, I heard Belle speak up.

"Carlos wait" she said at first, causing me to turn around and I waited for her response. "Thank you for being honest with us, and to be honest back, I wasn't really enjoying my meal either. Ben, you do over prepare sometimes" she joked, causing Ben to mock gasp at the statement.

"Please, we'll get the waiter over for the bill, and we can get something else" Beast finally spoke, obviously in agreement with his wife. I sat back down next to Ben, a massive smile on his face.

Let's just say from that moment onwards was one of the best nights ever. Ben drove us back to his house, where we all decided to order a couple of pizzas in while we chatted some more. This time, it felt less like an interrogation as I was talking about subjects I enjoyed. I told them about where my love for technology and programming came from, the different holidays I've been on with my friends and family as well as the work I've been doing for their company. When I told them my side of the story about the watch, they seemed highly interested, which only encouraged me to talk more.

The pizza was ideal as well, containing ingredients I knew that I would eat and enjoy. There's nothing better than chicken, bacon, mushroom and pepperoni on a pizza, delicious. We sat and watched a movie together, which resulted in me staying the night once again. Belle and Beast were visiting the company tomorrow anyway, so we were told that we would all commute in together. I told Ben how I didn't have any clothes with me, but he wasn't too concerned, instead saying how we would stop at my house before work, allowing Belle and my mum to have another quick catch-up. That night, I fell asleep in Ben's arms, happy and grateful that I had made a good impression with his parents.

* * *

 **So, there we go, the meal with Ben's parents. I hope you enjoyed it, and I have to admit, I had a _fun_ time trying to come up with fancy sounding meals. Google is not helpful in that respect.**

 **Thank you to White Collar Black Wolf for the review, and I'll see you guys on Monday for Water Under the Bridge.**

 **Until then, TTFN :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Panting and Sweaty

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Business Intern. So this story is slowly coming to a close with only three chapters left after this one. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, however!**

* * *

 **Carlos POV:**  
With the next morning came the beginning of my final week at AuraTech, a week I would be spending with Chad in manufacturing. I woke up that morning still in Ben's arms, our legs tangled messily with each other. This alarm was blaring through the room, and the first thing I heard from him was a grunt, as he released me from his arms, silencing the infernal machine. "Morning" he said, as I rolled over in the bed to face him.

"Morning" was all I responded with, as I saw him pull himself from the bed, wearing nothing but his underwear. _'Damn, I still can't believe that's all mine'_ I thought to myself, as he made his way into his en suite, and I was quick to follow. I joined him in the shower, with the pair of us washing each down, and him massaging shampoo into my hair. _That_ was a sensual experience.

Anyway, once we were both dried off, I realised that I would have to wear the same everything as yesterday until Ben took me home, and after showering, I didn't really fancy putting on my old underwear. I think Ben could see me pondering a decision and he made a generous offer. "Here, just borrow a pair of sweatpants and a top for the moment. You don't mind going commando, do you?" he joked, throwing a pair of his tracksuit bottoms at me. I chuckled, before pulling them over myself and made sure to tie them very tightly around my waist. The last thing I needed to do was flash Ben's parents, yeah that definitely wouldn't go down well…

After removing that horrific scene from my mind, I slipped on the top Ben has passed me, and made my way into the kitchen. Luckily his house was open plan, so it was difficult to get lost. I was greeted by Belle and Beast, both of them sat on some stools at the breakfast bar while Ben was hovering over the hob. I made my way over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, as I greeted Ben's parents. "Morning Mr and Mrs Adams" I said, causing them to chuckle.

"Please, just call us Belle and Beast" she insisted, and I nodded. It seemed weird called Beast, Beast, but then again, he's never release his name into the public. He's only ever been referred to as Beast or Mr Adams. I quickly shook the feeling off, when I reached up and placed a small kiss on the back of Ben's neck, before peeking over and seeing what he was cooking. It was the usual sausage, bacon and eggs something I really enjoyed. Breakfast consisted of the four of us making small talk, but I felt very out of place. Ben was dressed in his usual work apparel, and Beast and Belle were also dressed very formally, whereas I was in some scruffs, but I tried my best not to think about it. _'I'll make a good impression when I get back home'_ I continued to think, and before long, just at 9am, we were on our way back to my house.

When I arrived, I was quick to run upstairs, finding the most smart-casual outfit I could. I settled on my usual pair of skinny jeans, as well as a nice burgundy shirt. I packed the usual stuff I would for work, like my lanyard and whatnot before greeting the rest of them downstairs. For some unknown reason, my mum was showing everyone old baby photos of me, and I could only assume that she was catching Belle up on my growth. Ben looked like he was having a whale of a time, and when I walked in, the first thing he said to me was "You look adorable in a nappy" which only made me flush red in embarrassment.

"Mum, really?" I whined, kind of like a spoiled kid, causing everyone to chuckle in the room.

"Sorry honey, but it needed to be done" she replied, and I just shook my head, hoping that we would leave soon. My wish was finally granted, after another 10 minutes of baby photos, I mean come on? Who wants to see me trying to get into the washing machine? But apparently it was 'cute.' Anyway, before long we were on our way the office, my final week of the internship beginning. When we walked into the building, Xander was quick to jump out of his seat, in what looked like the biggest panic in his life, as he grabbed a load of files from his desk.

"Mr and Mrs Adams. Mr Adams." He addressed Beast, Belle and Ben, acting all professionally, before he looked at me and nodded his head. "Carlos" was all he said, causing me to chuckle.

"Mum, Dad, why don't you take a seat. I need to have a word with Xander, and then I'll take you to my office" he said, causing Belle and Beast to nod before taking a seat in the foyer. Ben turned back to Xander and raised an eyebrow, but Xander didn't respond for a second, until I nudged him in the arm.

"Oh yeah. So Carlos, I have you're bits for this week, although it's not a lot. Chad just told me to tell you to head down as soon as you get here, and he'll sort everything out with you. Ben, I've got a few emails that I've forwarded to you. Nothing major, but you will need to reply to them at some point, and I also received a couple of phone calls. Again, nothing major, but" he finished, as I think Ben took the hint. I waved a goodbye to Belle and Beast, before kissing Ben on the lifts excusing myself so I could begin my first day with Chad.

Belle, Beast and Ben stepped into the second lift in the building and before the doors close I heard Belle say "What happened to Audrey? She was such a sweet girl" which caused me to tense up slightly, before I began my descent into the basement.

It was almost like I was looking at it for the first time once again, with all kinds of machines completing all different tasks. Some were screwing different components together, others soldering as the different items travelled across the conveyor belts. Before I got too lost, I made my way up to Chad's office, and was greeted by the same 'lad as usual.' "Ah, Carlos bro, it's so nice to see you" he began, holding his hand in the hair for a high five. Not wanting to piss of the guy instantly, I decided to reciprocate the high five, causing him to smile.

"So, welcome to Manufacturing, my little pit of paradise." He began, as he led me out of the office, towards the machines of display. "So, this week you'll be working with me, as I mainly show you how the machines work, as well as the some of the components inside our devices and how they work. I hope that sounds alright" he asked, and I nodded. "Cool, so how about a quick tour" and before I could respond, I was following him down aisles after aisles, with him spouting on about each machine. While it was interesting, it wasn't particularly my forte, so tried to be as polite as possible, and nod along to what he said. To say this place was huge would be an understatement. He essentially had the whole basement under his control, and there must have been at least 50 workers down here, each monitoring a different station, some watching over the construction of the phones, others over the tablets and the AuraBox making sure that each product was up to spec. Some machines were working on the smaller components like the microchips themselves, or even as simple as soldering two wires together. Like I said, fascinating but not want I wanted my future to be like.

The tour itself took about two hours, so that took us up to lunch time. Chad gave me an hour's break, and as usual, I made my way up to Ben's office, this time being greeted by the darkened room. All the windows surrounding the room were tinted instead of their usual clear, and the door was shut, which was particularly uncommon for Ben. I debated knocking on the door, but seeing Xander rush out of the room quickly stopped that, especially when I saw him sweating like mad. Of course, I assumed the worst instantly, approaching Xander with a rather stern look on my face.

"What's going on in there?" I scolded, causing Xander's facial expression to shift dramatically. It was one of fatigue, now to one of both shock and a slight bit of hurt.

"Ben's been having me run stuff up to him all morning. Apparently, one of the company's major stockholders has decided to pull out, so I've been tasked to run every single file about him up to Ben, and his parents. Nice guys, but very demanding" he said, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh, sorry" I replied, now trying to place nice with him, hoping that I didn't offend him too much. "I guess I'll walk you down. I'm on my break, and I was wondering if Ben wanted to join, but since he's busy, I guess I'll be eating alone" I chuckle, accompanying Xander to the lift. That's when it got awkward. I realised that besides from saying hi to Xander in the morning, or him giving me a timetable, we had never really spoke. "So, anything new going on?" I asked, really awkwardly trying to make conversation with him, and hoping that this lift ride would be short as possible.

"Not really. Me and Aaron just moved into together into his apartment which was nice" he said, and I immediately questioned "Aaron?" causing him to chuckle. "Yeah, my boyfriend." He replied, and I nodded, finally getting somewhere with a conversation.

"How'd you two meet?" I asked, causing him to blush ever so slightly.

"It was during university. God, it sounds so cheesy now, but I was in the library reaching for a book, and I managed to drop it on the floor. I bent down to grab it, and I didn't realise that Aaron did the same, causing our hands to touch. We both blushed, and he asked if it was the only copy left and I nodded. I then asked if maybe he wanted to go out for coffee sometime and we could read it together, and he agreed. From then on, I guess we've been dating." Xander finished, a huge smile on both his and my face.

"Aww, that's so cute" I replied, causing him to chuckle. Luckily, we stopped off at the cafeteria floor, before any more conversation could continue and I was able to make my escape. "This is me. Good luck with all that running" I joked as I stepped out of the lift, causing him to smile and chuckle as the lift doors shut. Lunch alone was no fun, as it was just an hour of me scrolling through social media on my phone, occasionally laughing at a post as I ate some lunch. Really, I was grateful when I had to return to Chad, as it meant I would no longer be alone.

When I returned to the basement, I was greeted with Chad leaning over his desk, his clothed ass on full display for me, and I didn't know how to react. I started to get all nervous and flustered, but quickly had to remind myself that I was with Ben. ' _Damn Carlos, get your head straight! Ben has a much nicer ass than this one!'_ I thought to myself, as I cleared my throat loud enough so that Chad could hear. He quickly pulled himself off the table, and turned to face me. I could see him blush slightly, as a small smirk appeared on my face, before he cleared this throat, and began to speak.

"Ok, so should we get started" he said, stepping aside and extending his arm out, so that I would follow him into his office. "Ok, so for the rest of the day, I'm going to show you the internal workings of our laptops, as well as how the machines are programmed to construct them, and we'll spend the rest of the week doing the same for the other products. So, let's begin" he said, as he placed one of the newest laptops on the desk and started to unscrew it, and take it apart. Some subtle differences that I noticed was that this had two fans instead of one, and everything seemed to be placed in rather neatly.

"Ok, so over here…" Chad began, and spent the rest of the day explaining each component to me and what it does. To be honest, it wasn't anything that I didn't know already, but it got interesting when we moved onto the factory floor, and Chad led me to one of the far corners. "Ok, so for the week this section is our own personal work space. I grabbed a few of each of the components that we checked out in the office, and together we're going to program these machines to build the laptop" Chad said, pointing to the area that we were working in.

"Really? That's so cool" was all I managed to say, as Chad led us over to a control panel, with had a display of one machine.

"Ok, so this is fairly easy to use. Just swipe left or right, and it'll take you to a new machine, and then you can use the keyboard to program it. So, if we do the first one together…" Chad continued, and that's how we spent the rest of the day. By the end of it and a few failed attempts, I placed all the components onto the conveyor belt, and the machines managed to build a fully functioning laptop. "Nice going Carlos, you did it!" Chad shouted from the other end where all the components were placed onto the belt. He switched off the machines, and I watched them power down as he walked over to me. "So, after this they are taken up to floor 35, where the team there installs the ATOS software onto the machines, and properly quality checked them to make sure that everything is sorted for use. They we ship to them to distribution warehouse, and they sort the rest out" Chad said, as we walked back to his office.

Looking at the time, we saw that it was 5:30, so we had gotten a little carried away with our excitement, but it also struck me that Ben must still be busy with his parents and that shareholder or whatever Xander said he was. "Well, we're done for the day. Tomorrow, we'll be doing the same things for the phones, so we might be done a little quicker than usual. And if you want, I can take that laptop up to 35, and get them to sort it for you, so you can keep it" Chad relied, and my face lit up.

"Really, I can keep it?" I replied, as he chuckled to himself.

"Well, not right now, but I can get it to you my tomorrow" he answered and I nodded.

"Thank you. I can take it up to 35 if you want. I mean, I'm going to check on Ben anyway, so I'm heading up" I replied, and he smiled back at me.

"Cool, well I'll see you tomorrow then" was his parting statement to me, as I pressed the button for the lift. The glass shaft never ceased to amaze me, and only then did it strike me that I'd spent most of the day underground. The lift arrived, and I pressed 35, making my way up.

* * *

 **Ok, so there we go. Not much really happened during this chapter apart from Carlos becoming jealous when Xander leaves Ben's office all sweaty. Also, I have no clue how Manufacturing works or how Laptops are designed so I apologise if that is completely wrong.**

 **Thank you to White Collar Black Wolf for leaving a review on the last chapter, and until Monday,**

 **TTFN :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Kiss and Tell Well, Seen

**Hi Guys and welcome to chapter 13 of Business Intern. So, I know I've already raved about this, but I'm doing to do it again. The Descendants 3 teaser was released, and all we know is that Mal meets her dad. I'm so excited and yet we all have to way another half and a half almost to get it! I'm planning a full on Descendants binge soon, reading the books and watching the films all in chronological order! I'm just so excited!**

 **So, I won't keep you anymore, so here is Chapter 13/15!**

* * *

 **Carlos POV:**  
After dropping the laptop to a very kind lady who said she'd have it done my tomorrow, I got back into the lift, and made my way up to floor 55, hoping that Ben was done, or at least close to finishing. The lift ride up took longer that usual, and when I stepped onto the floor, I only saw a few people remaining out of the 25 that usually worked here.

Ben's office was still completely tinted, but at least his door was open this time, and I took that as an invitation to walk up to it. I peeked in, seeing Ben sat at his desk running his hands through his hair, typing stuff into his computer and then huffing and removing it again. I knocked on the door, causing his head to shoot up and give me a fake smile.

"Hey" he said softly, and I could see he was trying to avert his attention away from the computer screen, but his eyes kept glancing down and back up at it.

"Hey, stressful day?" I asked, causing him to huff as he leaned back in his seat, hands still running through his hair. "Xander said something about a shareholder backing out or something" I replied, walking into his office, and taking a seat on his sofa.

"Yeah, although we managed to convince her to stay at a rather large cost. Whether she's worth it or not I don't know" he replied, and I nodded. I could see how stressed Ben was with this, and decided that I needed to help in some way, that way obviously being…loving. I got up from the sofa, and spun his chair around, so it was facing me and the back wall. I smirked at him, while I straddled his legs, placing small kisses onto his face as I did so, and I could see a small smile growing on his face as I did so. "I love you" he whispered into my ear, nibbling slightly at the lobe, causing me to chuckle and moan.

"I love you too" I replied, and started to place kisses down his cheek and onto his neck, before sucking and biting at a certain spot I knew he loved. It was all going so well, until we heard someone clear their throat from the office door. I looked up, and saw Belle and Beast stood there, Belle with a large smile on her face, and Beast showing no emotion whatsoever. I blushed massively, pulling myself away from Ben's lap, as he spun the chair around to face them.

"Any word son" Beast said, and Ben cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yeah, if we swap…." And so on he went. Something about pulling out of certain business deals or trying to increase their marketing and advertising. I got that Beast reminded him that they were trying to save money instead of spending it, but Ben insisted that it would work, saying that with increased marketing would be increased sales, which Beast actually agreed with, despite the fact he argued with it. Ben finished his statements with "Just let me take Carlos home, and then I'll be back" causing me, Belle and Beast to raise an eyebrow.

"Ben, I can get home on my own" I insisted, trying to act strong in front of his parents, whereas in reality I was so glad that he said he would.

I think my mouth was saying one thing, but Ben read what my eyes were telling him, and repeated "No, I'm backing you home." Thank the lord. The grabbed his jacket, and ensured Belle and Beast that he would be back soon before the pair of us got into the lift.

"Thank you for this" I said, as he pulled me into a hug, kissing my head.

"No worries. I hope you know that I'm never letting you walk out of this building alone again" he half joked, half seriously meant it, and I just chuckled. Xander was still sat at his desk when we left, and Ben told him that he could leave, which I thought was nice. Xander insisted that he'd be ok to stay, but he was secretly grateful that he could leave. After a half-hearted argument from Xander, he finally logged of his computer, and walked out with the pair of us to the car park. As usual, we exchanged our goodbyes as Xander reached his car first, and before long Ben and I were leaving as well.

"Please don't work too late" I said, and then realised how much of an overprotective boyfriend I was being. I just started to laugh and he chuckled as well. "And text me when you get home! Don't forget to lock the doors and set the alarm and…" I continued, fully in a fit of laughter now.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine" he chuckled back, before proceeding to ask how my day went. I explained to him what Chad and I did, which he also found interesting especially when I said about how I programmed the machines. "It's cool that you're keeping the laptop as well. It'll be a reminder that you made it" Ben replied, and I nodded in agreement. Ben filled me in on his day, which sounded like a lot of stress and anger.

He said that Xander spent the day running up older files that had been kept when the business was first set up. Apparently, they hadn't been placed into the system yet. Anyway, the shareholder promised to stay, but wanted a bigger share in the company, and they had no choice but to agree. If she pulled out, then everyone else would apparently, so she was important to the business. We pulled up to my house, and I gave Ben a peck on the lips before heading inside, watching him pull off from the drive.

* * *

The rest of the week wasn't as stressful as Monday was. On the Tuesday, Chad and I looked into the phones, which was interesting causing I had never taken one of those part before.

Ben was still up in his office, but Belle and Beast didn't accompany him today, so I didn't feel as bad for interrupting. We did share lunch together, but it was in his office, and he was till working as we did.

It seems by the end of Tuesday, Ben had sorted out the issue and was back to his usual chipper self.

Wednesday, I worked on the tablets, Thursday the AuraBox, which was also really interesting, and that's brings up to now, Friday 4:00pm

* * *

I was back at all the machines as usual, and the whole day we had been working on the watch. Instead of taking one apart like we usually did, Chad showed me the individual components, and how each of them would work, which was exciting. Anyway so Chad and I, mostly Chad, had programmed the machines to start building the watches, and we placed all the necessarily tech onto the conveyor belts. We watched each process be completed, all the screws being put into place, and the strap being attached to the watch, and when we reached the last robot, Ben was stood there to my surprise. He picked up a finished watch, and did the usual 'spin it around' when you get something new.

"Looks really good" he beamed, as he placed it back down on the conveyor belt.

"We'll get these up to floor 35 right away sir" one of the workers said, collecting all the watches being completed. If I counted correctly, 24 were produced and shipped away.

"So, we're all done here" Chad said, as he approached the pair of us from behind. "The watches are done, and hopefully should be working by tomorrow with the prototype programming" he continued and Ben nodded.

"Perfect, then we can alpha test them" Ben replied and Chad nodded, a small smile growing on his face, which I instantly became suspicious of as Ben shared the same smile. "Speaking of alpha testing them" Ben started, pulling a small box out of his bag. "We want you to have this Carlos." He continued as he handed the box to me. "It was the first every A-Watch produced, fully fitted with all the programming and facilities. I want you to be one of the 25 alpha testers. It's got a red, black and white strap for you as well" Ben finished, as I opened the box, and lo and behold he was correct.

The watch looked perfect, and when I tapped the screen, it loaded instantly showing me my hexagon design in full effect. "T-This is amazing!" I said, strapping the watch around my wrist before pulling Ben into a massively tight hug. "I love you, I love you so much!" I repeated, kissing Ben all over his face. I could hear Chad chuckling behind us, and Ben was stood there slightly stunned I think.

"Well, I best be going" Chad said, making his way over to the lift shaft, not that I was paying that much attention to him.

"Hey, don't worry about it C. It's the least we could do for you." Ben replied, as he snuggled into the hug. "Come on, let's head off." Ben said, but I was rather reluctant to follow, sadness slightly infiltrating my face. "What's up C? You went from excited to sad almost instantly" Ben commented, as I started to slowly follow him.

"It's just today's my last day. The last time I'm going to be working here" I replied, and he nodded, obviously sympathetic to my plight.

"Come on, let's head off." Ben repeated, and I nodded as we waited for the lift. A couple minutes later, and I was riding the last for what could be my last time, and that thought made me cuddle into Ben even more. He just chuckled, and when the doors eventually opened, I saw that everyone was stood waiting for us. Everyone I had worked with come and said their goodbyes, which only made me more emotional and after about 10 minutes, I finally left the building.

When pulling away from the office, I had a few tears in my eyes, but tried to remain strong, key word being 'tried.' I noticed that Ben wasn't taking me home, but decided not to question it. Knowing him, he was talking me for a 'farewell' meal to try and improve the situation. We pulled up to a quaint little coffee shop, ordered what we wanted and made our way into a booth on the far side of the shop.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked, and I just chuckled and shook my head.

"A little better, it's was just sad you know. But, I'm starting university in a couple weeks, so I should be ok" I replied, and I saw a cheeky smile grow of his face.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I was talking to everyone in the office, and they all agreed that you were brilliant at all your jobs. I know you have your heart set on university but…" he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his bag. "I wanted to offer you a job at AuraTech. You'd be a Generalist Director, so that you allow you to complete any tasks that you wanted, and you could help out anywhere" he finished, as I picked up the paper, and read through it.

' _Carlos De Vil-Generalist Director'_ as well as an extensive job description with Ben summed up before. What caught my eye was the salary at the bottom of the page _'£75,000'_

"Ben I-I" I started to stutter, looking down at the paper and then back up at him. "I don't know what to say" I continued, panic slowly starting to rise. Lots of thoughts started to race through my mind. _'This is a great opportunity! Think about it! You'd be doing the job you always wanted!'_ One side argued, which was completely right. _'But your heart is set on university! You've wanted that you're for ages, and you worked so hard for it.'_ The other side argued, and I had to agree with that more.

"I'm sorry Ben. I appreciate the offer, but I can't. I want to go to uni. Even you've said how amazing it is, and I want to experience that" I finally said out loud, essentially making my decision final. I finally looked up at him, seeing his fake smile plastered over his face and the hurt in his eyes.

"No, it's ok C. Don't be sorry. You've always said about university and how you've wanted to go" he replied, trying to act like he wasn't hurt. I passed him the paper back, and he placed it back into his bag, as we tried to enjoy the rest of our coffees, no matter the awkward atmosphere on the table. It was Ben who spoke up first.

"I want to pay for your university experience" he said, causing me to choke on the drink I had in my mouth.

"What?" I managed to pant out, still trying to recover my breath after choking.

"I want to pay for everything. Your tuition fee, your accommodation and I want to give you some money to live off" he continued, and I shook my head.

"Ben no. I couldn't ask for that! You've already done so much for me" I replied, furiously shaking my head at his offer.

"Carlos, let me do this one last thing. I'll talk to the university, and pay for your tuition all at one, and every month, I'll give you, I don't know, a grand to live off" he replied, and I continued to choke, now just on air.

"Ben, I can't ask you to do that!" I replied, still slightly stunned by what he had said.

"I don't care. I'm going to do it anyway. Please don't make do it behind your back" he continued, and I knew he wasn't going to give up on this, no matter how stubborn I was. Eventually I let out a rather large huff, and proceeded to speak.

"Fine. And thank you Ben. As much as I don't want it, I realise how lucky I am to get this, so thank you" I replied, placing a small kiss on his cheek as I did so. The mood was lifted from then on, with the pair of us making small talk.

When we got back to my house, I realised that everyone had gathered, and I mean everyone, for a small 'farewell' party where I made a toast thanking everyone for what they had done for me.

We all shared a dance, a chat and a laugh and it made me realised how grateful I was to have gotten that internship.

* * *

 **So, the internship is finally over, and Carlos rejected the job offer! Instead, Ben has decided to pay for Carlos' university experience. I wonder how the pair of them will cope with the sudden change in their relationship? Find out next time... god I feel like a TV promo.**

 **Also, am I allowed to make a plea for more people to write Benlos stuff? Like I said a while back, there doesn't seem to be a lot out there, and what is out there, I've read. It's either that, or I become very narcissistic and start to read my own stuff.**

 **Anyway, thank you to White Collar Black Wolf for leaving a review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So until Monday for Water Under the Bridge,**

 **TTFN :D**


	14. Chapter 14: I Missed You

**Hi guys and welcome back to the penultimate chapter of this story! Thank you for following this story so far, and I hope these last couple of chapters wrap it up nicely! That being said, let's crack on!**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later-Carlos POV:**  
"Yeah, I'm just settling in now. I need to unpack all my stuff, but it should be ok" I said to Ben down the phone. Unfortunately I was moving in on a Monday, which was rather weird, so Ben had to work as much as he wanted to be with me.

"Ok, and have you met your flatmate yet? I hope he's nice!" Ben replied, as I held the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I transferred my clothes into my chest of drawers.

"No, not yet. He's coming later today. And I told you, I've already spoken to him over text and he seems really nice" I replied, loving his overprotective side of Ben. No matter where he was, he always made me feel safe. "And I still can't believe you paid for all this! Ben it's ridiculous here" I commented, looking around my room. I don't know what strings Ben pulled, but he got me into the fanciest accommodation.

There was only two of us in the flat, each with our own en-suite and three-quarter bed. We did share a kitchen, but even that was huge, with a fridge and freezer for each of us.

"C, I told you that I wanted to pay for you. You deserve the best, and I want your university experience to be amazing!" he replied, and I just chuckled. "I have to go. Got a meeting with the board and that shareholder, you know the one that almost backed out. Turns out that with the reforms I made, we don't actually need her anymore. We're going to offer her, her old deal but if she doesn't take it then we're kicking her out." He continued and I nodded, not that he could see.

"Alright good luck, and I love you" I replied, hearing him say "I love you too" before he hung up. My university experience was finally beginning, and I was so excited for it.

* * *

 **6 Months later:  
** "What about next Sunday?"

"I can't do next Sunday, I've got my society meeting. It's the charity event remember?" I replied, causing Ben to groan on the other end of the phone. "I've got Wednesday off though"

"Can't do Wednesday, it's the AuraTech conference in Camelot, remember? I promised I would reveal the watch officially to the public. I could fly you out, and you could spend the night" he replied, and I shook my head, not that he could see.

"No, I've got a presentation on Thursday that I can't miss" I replied, causing him to groan again even louder.

"So when can I see you? You're always so busy!" he barked down the phone, which only angered me more.

"I'm busy? You're the one that's always at work! I try to come see you, but you're always in a meeting or dealing with someone else. And then when I try to see you on Sundays, you just complain you're tired and don't want to meet up!" I yelled back, trying to vent my anger to him.

"It's not my fault that I'm running a worldwide business!" he retorted, which caused the both of us to go quiet.

"So what now. We don't see each other, and all we ever do is argue. Maybe we should…" I replied, and he quickly interrupted.

"Don't say it!"

"I don't want to Ben, trust me. But this clearly isn't working. Maybe we should take a break, and when I finish university we could try again" I continued, and I heard him let out a thoughtful huff on the other end of the phone.

"Ok" was all he said, so I just repeated him

"Ok."

"Wait, did we just break up?" he then questioned, and I nodded, not that he could see.

"Yeah, we did. I'll see you around Ben" was all I could think to say with the rush of emotions flowing through my body.

"I'll see you around Carlos" he repeated, causing the phone line went dead.

That when my mind decided what emotion it wanted to feel-Sadness. I broke down into my hands, essentially dropping the phone onto my bed as I sobbed. Two light knocks were placed on my door, followed my Liam opening it.

"Hey" he said, as he slowly walked into my room, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Hey" was all I could manage as my sobs continued.

"So, I heard you on the phone. I'm sorry Carlos" he said, as he wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me into a hug. Liam had become a great friend in the past six months, probably due to the fact that he was my flatmate and I saw him every day. I didn't respond to his last statement, instead I cried into his shoulder, not caring if I got it wet. He just allowed it, and even offered to cook me some dinner, which was thankful for.

The next few weeks were tough, but slowly I got over Ben. I helped that I didn't have to see him every day, although it was the little things that reminded me of him, like my laptop which he let me keep. After a few months, Liam said that I should get myself back out there, and even offered to take me to the gay bar, which was fun. Watching him get hit on my gay guys was hilarious, as he just went all awkward and shy, which caused me to laugh.

I met up with a nice lad named George, and we really hit it off with each other. We must have lasted two years together, but at the end of the day, George wasn't Ben. If anything, he was as far away as possible. George had completely black hair, brown eyes, and an amazing physique. But he was a bit of a lad's lad should I say. The time we spent together was great, and it was clear that he cared for me, but it was the little things he did which annoyed me, so at the end of the day, I called it off. I was finishing university single, but completely happy with myself.

Well, that's what I thought.

* * *

 **3 Years Later-Graduation Day:  
** We all funnelled into a marque that the university had placed on the sea front, which was really nice, if a little bit unnecessary. We were all wearing our robes and hats, which both Liam and I were laughing at, considering we looked ridiculous. We took our seats, and as expected, the president of the University got up to make a speech. I wasn't really paying much attention, especially with Liam making the odd sarcastic comment in my ear, which caused me to chuckle.

But I tuned in, as soon as I heard him say. "We are very fortunate today, as one of our most successful alumnus is joining us, and agreed to make a speech. So, please put your hands together for Ben Adams" the president said, as Ben walked up onto the stage. As you could expect, my jaw dropped, especially after not seeing Ben for close to three years.

"Carlos, why have you gone pale?" Liam whispered into my ear, and I continued to stare at Ben.

I was able to stutter "That's my ex", causing Liam to gasp.

"I didn't know your ex was Ben Adams. I mean, I knew his name was Ben, but I didn't know it was that Ben!" he whispered back, and I just nodded as Ben began his speech.

"Three years ago, I was in the same position you are in now. I had just graduated from university, and was about the begin the rest of my life, feeling exciting and also a little bit frightened. Just remember that you are entitled to whatever you want, as long as you work for it. If you believe in yourself, and work hard, then you can achieve anything, as cheesy as it sounds. But most importantly, hold onto the friends and memories that you have made these past few years. The people you are sat with now will probably be your friends for life, and you've probably got some great memories as well. I know I did. So, when you leave here today, please remember that" Ben finished, and everyone clapped as he walked off stage.

I kept my eye on him the whole time, but from his position, I don't think he could see me. Eventually, we were called up one by one, and with my surname, I was always last, especially with everyone using 'Vil' as what they recorded in the registers. After what left like an hour, my name was called, and I could see that Ben stood up as well.

Before I could reach the podium, he had already whispered to the University President, and receive my diploma. I walked up to him, seeing that he had the biggest smile on his face when I did so, and it was infectious. I looked into his eyes, and remembered all over again why I fell in love with him.

"Carlos, congratulations on your hard work" Ben said, trying to be as professional as possible while I shook his hand, me chuckling slightly. He moved the tassel on my cap, and I met up with the rest of the class, where we stepped outside, and threw our hats into the air, just like the movies! A few photos were taken, especially with me Liam, Dylan and Rosie, from my course, and Mal, Evie and Jay, who accompanied, my mum. The four of us went to different uni's but stayed in contact.

Anyway, once the whole event was done, I was stood around with everyone, chatting and whatnot when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see Ben stood there, a rather nervous look on his face and the whole gang went silent.

"Could we talk?" he asked, and I nodded, hearing the whispers from my friends. Ben led me to a secluded area of the sea front, which didn't contain many people, and we sort of stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. Remembering what he had done to me once, I went for it.

"Oh fuck it!" I said, as I pulled him into a deep kiss, one that he was quick to return. We both fought for dominance, with him coming out on top like usual and as weird as it sounds, I savoured every moment of it with him. When the need for oxygen became too much, the pair of us pulled out but remained in a hug. "Hey" was all I said, causing him to chuckle.

"Really, after that, all you have to say is 'hey'" he replied, and I chuckled into his chest.

"I missed you?" I said it more like a question, hoping that was what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, that's better" he replied, resting his chin on my head.

"You know, that was some speech. Made me tear up a little" I said rather sarcastically, causing him to chuckle. "And imagine how lucky you were to deliver it on my graduation day, some coincidence huh?" I continued, causing him to chuckle more.

"I missed you too. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked, and I giggled.

"Maybe" I said, pulling out of our cosy little snuggle and staring up at him. I placed a kiss on his lips before pulling out entirely, and continuing to question him. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow as I did so.

"I'm here to re-offer you that job as Generalist Director, as forward as it is. But with you being Valedictorian, I thought I best get in there quick" he replied, and I just smirked.

"So quick that you hosted my graduation? God, I must mean a lot to you" I responded, the smirk on my face growing even further.

"You know, you've changed. You're a lot cockier now" he joked, a smirk now growing on his face.

"Well, a lot can change in three years" I replied, but his response caught me off guard.

"My feelings for you haven't" he declared, with all seriousness. I was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered when I found myself wrapping my arms around his body, and pressing my lips onto his. Another passionate kiss occurred until we needed oxygen, and he just chuckled. "I'm guessing it's the same for you then" he smirked, and I just rolled my eyes. "So what do you say? You want the job?" he repeated, and I decided to toy with him slightly. Pulling myself away and turning away from him, I started my little game.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Working for the biggest tech company in Auradon, with this really cute guy I know. I mean sure the job is great, but that guy is a bit of a jerk, and he would be my boss" I remarked sarcastically, which he picked up on quickly.

"Well, if not it's fine. I'm sure someone else out there would want it" he pressed, and that was enough for me to cave in. I quickly spun around, seeing him with a smirk on his face, obviously knowing he'd won.

"I'll take it" I smiled, causing his face to light up as well. I pulled him into one last kiss, before stating that we should make our way back to the other's. We'd been gone a while, and knowing them, they'd started all sorts of rumours. Walking back, I felt Ben intertwine his fingers into mine, which I smirked at as well.

"Ben?" I said, looking down at my hand and then back up to him.

"Carlos" was all he replied with, not budging at all. Knowing that he was completely serious about this, I snuggled up into his chest as well walked. "I love you" I heard him say first, and it made my heart flutter.

"I love you too" I replied, the pair of us both content with everything that was happening.

* * *

 **So there we go! A shorter chapter than usual, but I think it worked well. So we had Carlos begin his adventure into University, and then break up with Ben, and then three years later, get back with Ben. I know it was a little bit...rushed, but I thought it worked well. Also, I know nothing about giving speeches and I've never had to do one, so I know that Ben's speech sucked, but again I think it worked.**

 **Also, I'm really excited cause we've got snow! Where I am in the UK for university hasn't had snow yet, and now we got loads! It's safe to say I went out and enjoyed it yesterday (Wednesday), and I'm pretty sure we're going to get more today, so I'm super excited! Yes, snow makes me act like a child, but so what? :D**

 **Thank you to White Collar Black Wolf for leaving a review on the last chapter, and the next chapter is a bit of a eppilogue, so I might post that sometime over the week end, ready to begin our new story on Thursday! But first we have Water Under The Bridge on Monday, so until then**

 **TTFN :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Hi guys and welcome to the final chapter of Business Intern! I wanted to thank you all so much for sticking with this story, and I hope you enjoyed the entire thing! Right, for the final time in this story, let's crack on!**

* * *

 **6 Years Later-Carlos POV:**  
"Carlos!" I heard from the landing. "Wake up for god sakes!" he continued to yell, as I tried to ignore him by burying my face into the pillows. I heard him whispering something, and before long, the door swung open, and I was being jumped on.

"Time to get up daddy!" Bailey screamed as he continued to jump up and down in his pyjamas, that cute little smile on his face. He looked exactly like Ben, with beautiful light brown hair following over his face. Surprisingly, he had blue eyes, following his surrogate mother, but neither of us minded, as he was perfect to us. Shortly after, I felt another presence on the bed as well as another high pitch scream.

"Daddy, get up!" Charlie screamed next, as she bounced up and down. Charlie has brown eyes like me, and her hair was dark at the roots, but turned to white by the ends also like mine. I could hear Ben chuckling as he was stood at the door, watching the events unfold. As carefully as possible, I grabbed Bailey, and pulled him down onto the bed, followed by Charlie, and smothered the pair of them with kisses.

"Daddy stop! Papa help us!" Bailey screamed from inside the bed, as he continued to giggle. Ben made his way into the bed as well, and started to smother me with kisses, taking me away from the pair of them. Bailey and Charlie joined him, now smothering me with kisses.

"Ok, ok, I give up" I chuckled, causing the three of them to pull away.

"Breakfast is ready, so get up!" Ben joked, as the three of the made their way out of the room all still in their pyjamas. Slipping some pyjamas on, I made my way into the main room, seeing everyone sat at the table already eating breakfast. As usual, I sat next to Charlie, and breakfast conversation sparked up pretty quickly. "So are you guys ready for your first days?" Ben asked, causing both of them to chirp up.

"Yeah Papa! I'm so excited!" Bailey said, followed by Charlie, "And preschool is going to be so much fun!" Breakfast continued with the pair of them chatting about how excited they were. Charlie was quite excited to learn, whereas Bailey just wanted to meet all sorts of new people and make lots of friends, one of the key differences between the two of them. When we finished up, Charlie and Bailey ran to their rooms to get dressed and ready for the day, while Ben and I cleared up.

"Morning sweetheart" Ben said, as I was stood over the sink. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder, as he kissed my cheek.

"Morning love. You've got some stubble" I joked in reply, as I started to wash down all the bits. He grabbed them from me and placed them into the dishwater, our usual morning routine, while we discussed the day ahead. "How you'd think they'll get on?" I asked, facing the stairs as I said so.

Our house was all open plan, so you could see everything from everywhere. Downstairs there was the kitchen/dinner, living room and a small play area/study area for the kids. Upstairs wasn't as open plan, with 5 distinct rooms. There was the three bedrooms, ours was the master of course, and Bailey and Charlie had a double room each. There was also the bathroom, and a fourth bedroom, which we used as a proper study if we needed to get some work done.

"I think they'll be fine. Bailey's already done a year, and he'll be with all his friends today" Ben started, as he loaded the last few bits into the dishwasher. "And Charlie will be fine. She's a smart girl, and she'll make friends easily as well. The real question is how are you going to get on" Ben replied, and I snapped my head to him. "What? You've looked after these kids for all their lives, it's going to be difficult for you to let go" he commented, and I reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true" I replied, and he chuckled.

"Plus, you haven't worked in four years, so that's gonna be a big change" he remarked, causing me to lightly hit him on the arm. "Woah, that was weak. You're getting old" he continued to joke, and this time I chuckled.

"I'm only 26, 27 in a month. You're the one that's already 30" I replied and he mocked offense. "Don't make a pouty face, make a happy face!" I imitated what he said to me years ago, and he dropped it instantly and chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that's my line" he started, before coming up behind me, and slapping me on the ass playfully. "Come on, we best get ready. Don't want to be late for you're first day of work" he replied and I chuckled.

"Do you think the boss would be angry if I was?" I questioned, wrapping myself around him as we walked.

"I think he would have to punish you later if you were" he flirted, squeezing my ass as we walked past the kid's rooms, and I just gasped.

"Benjamin! There are kids in the house!" I exclaimed, but I could hear their giggles from their bedrooms.

* * *

Ben and I took separate showers, got dried, dressed and prettied up. We both checked on the kids, seeing if they were ready or not. Bailey was sat in his school uniform playing with his action figures, while Charlie was trying to read one of her books, so Ben and I both just chuckled. I grabbed the pair of them, while Ben grabbed their book bags and bits and we made our way to the car. It had changed many times over the years, well I say that, but we just bought a new one when we needed it. Ben and I both had a sports car, because you know we're rich.

Ben had gotten the newest Aston Martin Vanquish, because they change a lot over the years, and I had the newest Jaguar F-Type. We then had the newest Audi Q7 to share, as that's what we used to lug the kids around. Ben threw the bits into the back, and helped me strap the kids into their car seats, which was always fun as we had to lift them into the car, and it made me chuckle.

Once they were strapped in and secured, Ben made sure the house was all alarmed and locked up before we made our way to the school. Luckily, the school and the nursery were part of the same complex, so if all else failed the kids would at least have each other. The whole drive the kids were talking about what they were doing to do, and how excited they were, and the whole time, I was getting more emotional. Ben was right that I was the one that wouldn't be ok.

When we first decided to have Bailey, we also decided that I would stay at home with him, while Ben continued to work. It was nice though, cause for the first few months, Ben stayed at home with me, but eventually he needed to go back to work. When Bailey's first birthday was approaching, Ben and I decided to have a second, and that's when Charlie came along. Similar to Bailey, Ben stayed at home for a while before heading back, but he always made sure to finish work early. This was going to be a big change for me, not seeing at least one of the kids 24/7 but I was hoping it would all work out.

We pulled up to the school, and helped the kids out of the back of the car. Bailey was being dropped of first, so we made our way to his classroom. It was really cute as all the classes were named after a different animal, and Bailey was in the Owl's, which he went on about constantly. As soon as we got to the classroom, Bailey let go of Ben's hand, said his goodbyes to us and ran straight up to a couple of his friends, causing Ben and I to 'aww' at him. The teacher approached us, and we had a small chat, which was just her trying to get to know us. She explained what they'd be doing today, which was starting to learn how to read and write. We told her that Bailey could already read little bits, and she was quite impressed, saying how we'd done a good job.

Charlie was getting all excited and was also claiming that she knew how to read, causing the teacher to praise her as well, and the smile Charlie gained was adorable. With the rest of the parents showing up, the excused ourselves, and made our way over to the nursery, where I found my grip increasing considerably. When we reached the door, Ben started to chat to the teacher usual, but I knelt down beside Charlie, pulling her into a big hug.

"I'll see you later ok? And don't be scared to talk to people, and make some friends. If you need anything, just ask the teacher ok?" I started to ramble on, and I felt Ben place his hand on my shoulder.

"I will do. Bye daddy, bye Papa" she said, hugging and kissing the pair of us one last time before heading inside. When she disappeared, I stood up, and Ben wrapped his arm around his waist, and pulled me in tight.

"They're both going to be ok. And think of all the free time we had now. Maybe we should skip the office and go straight home" he flirted again, winking at me this time as well. I patted him on the arm again, and smirked.

"Come on, we need to get to work" was all I replied him, as he mocked a huff and we began to walk out.

* * *

Pulling up to Ben's building was almost a nostalgic experience. Ok, so I would come to visit Ben in the office every now and again, but the last time I worked here was four years ago. After university, I spent two years in the business, but during that time, things got pretty serious. We moved in together, Ben proposed and we got married, and then we decided to have Bailey.

Lost in my train of thought, I saw Ben shuffle next to me before placing his hand on my knee. "You ok?" he asked, and I just nodded.

"Yeah, just being nostalgic" I joked causing him to chuckle.

"Well, just remember a lot has changed over the last few years" he replied, and I nodded. We walked into reception, and was greeted by a petite brown haired girl, typing stuff into her computer.

"Morning Ben, Carlos" she said as the pair of us nodded back to her. "You've got missed calls and emails like usual. Do you want me to forward those to your office?" she asked, and Ben just nodded.

"Perfect, thanks Jenny" Ben said, before the pair of us got into the lift.

"Ok, so what has changed. I can't remember everything you've told me over the past four years" I joked and he chuckled.

"Ok, so Xander was promoted to the Financial Director in the first year, basically taking half of my responsibilities. He's still with us, but took some time out to get married to his partner, and their thinking about having kids, but nothing is being done about it at the moment. To make this easier, I'll be quick. Chad, Lonnie, Doug and Jane are in a similar position to us. Chad got married to his girlfriend, and actually had kids before us" Ben said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I remember going to see Callum," I replied, and he nodded.

"Yeah, so he's doing the same as me, reduced hours. Umm, Jane's off at the moment as she's pregnant so someone has stepped into her shoes for a couple of years until she gets set up. Rosie, her name is. Lonnie has a one year old daughter called Lucy, but her husband is staying at home while she works, since she was bringing in more money. I offered to give her paid leave, but she didn't want it, so she's also on reduced hours. And Doug is just Doug you know. He has a girlfriend, but I don't know where that's going." Ben finally finished, and I just nodded.

When Ben told me about them, I remember most of the events. Xander's wedding was lovely, and Aaron was really nice as well. Me and Chad's wife used to meet up a lot to have play dates for the kids, so I remember then. Callum was a year older that Bailey, but it was still nice for the pair of them. I remember seeing Lucy when she was first born, which was really cute but other than that, I haven't seen her much, and as Ben said Doug's Doug, so I haven't seen him a lot.

"Ok, so a lot is going on" I joked, and Ben chuckled. Finally, we arrived on the 55th floor, and the space looked exactly the same as it always had. Everyone greeted us as we walked to Ben's office, and when we arrived, he sat in his big office chair. I sat opposite him, and the work day began.

"What would you like me to do Mr Adams?" I mocked, causing him to catch on the 'role play'

"Well, Mr De Vil I'd like you to check on Rosie, and see what progress she is making. As my Generalist director, I expect you can do that. I also want you to report to Xander, Lonnie and Chad to get a status report" he mocked back, and I nodded.

"On it, Sir" I replied, leaning over the desk and placing a kiss on his lips before I sauntered away. What I took from that was have a chat to everyone and see what's going on in general, and if they need me to do anything.

* * *

The rest of the day was brilliant. I got to know Rosie, and she seemed really similar to Jane, all cheery and bubbly.

I caught up with Xander, who was really different when he was in charge, and this time there was no awkward silences between the pair of us. I told him about the kids, and how they were doing, and he in turn told me about his job, and the stuff he does, which was not something I could do.

Lonnie was just as I remember, albeit a bit more tired from all the crying and screaming. I knew exactly what it was like, and told her that I had double that, causing her to cringe, but she told me that Lucy was beginning to walk which was nice to hear.

Chad was doing alright, which was nice, although I knew most things from his wife, so that chat was nice. He said that Callum's first day was tomorrow, and that he was looking forward to that as well, and with Doug we just chatted about work and his advancements in programming.

Ben and I met up for Lunch, and I spent the remaining couple of hours working with Doug, and looking at what he had done, as programming was always my favourite thing.

We left at 2:30 to go pick up the kids, and they were both ecstatic about their first days. Charlie said that they spent the day playing with some toys and finger painting, showing us some of the work she had completed. Bailey said that he learnt how to write his name down, and also showed us which was really cute. He also said that he got a little bit further with his reading.

We got home, and left the kids to play, while Ben and I snuggled up on the coach, sticking on a cheesy romantic comedy that was on. With the kids screaming and laughing in the background, and my head on Ben's shoulder, I whispered into his ear. "Thank you" before placing a kiss on his cheeks.

"What for?" he questioned, and I just stared into his eyes when I replied.

"For making me your intern."

* * *

 **So there we have it! The Epilogue for Business Intern. As you can see, this is where I got the idea for Was It Truly Worth It, with writing about Charlie and Bailey. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and I thought it was a cute little ending.**

 **Ok, so now onto business. This story is going to be replaced with a Big Time Rush Story called Rekindled which is officially the longest story I have written (So far atleast cause I'm expecting WITWI to overtake it). I can only hope that you will stick around and read it but if not, the next Descendants story will be uploaded on the 7th May. That's when Water Under the Bridge finishes, so it will take over from that.**

 **I know that's quite a while away, so I do apologise for that, but I don't have enough to confidently upload Was It Truly Worth It every week. I like to have the story finished on my computer before I upload them because then I can do it weekly. There is nothing worse than reading a story that updates once every 4 months.**

 **Like I said, I apologise for this, but I am gonna plug the BTR stories, cause they are similar to these with just different names essentially. Plus, the BTR boys are cute as well. If you do wanna get into them, then see what you think of mine. If you enjoy them, go onto my favourite stories and take a pick from there, cause I have favourited loads. My personal favourites are stories by RainbowDiamonds and EpicallyObsessed, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, ksjf2012 and Clarry.**

 **Anyway, so until Monday for Water Under The Bridge, or until the 7th May for Was It Truly Worth It**

 **TTFN :D**


End file.
